


Close to my heart, never to part.-TRADUCCIÓN-

by rodzilla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, But mostly fluff, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Dad!Tony Stark, Español | Spanish, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Protective Tony Stark, Spanish Translation, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, no estaría traduciendo esto si tuviera final triste lol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodzilla/pseuds/rodzilla
Summary: Durante patrullaje, una noche, Peter se encuentra con algo que lo deja a él y Ned estupefacto. A la mañana siguiente, Ned está dejando a un Peter de dos años en la casa de Tony. No solo este tiene que descubrir cómo hacerle volver a la normalidad, sino que debe vigilarlo. Tony se pregunta qué se supone que debe hacer con el ahora pequeño Peter durante las próximas dos semanas ... hasta que poco a poco empieza a preguntarse qué hará sin este niño una vez que hayan pasado las dos semanas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [close to my heart, never to part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681833) by [parkrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark). 



> ¡Hola! Es la primera vez que hago una traducción, así que por favor sean gentiles conmigo. Todo el crédito de este trabajo va para la lindisima Shannon aka parkrstark que me dejó traducirlo, ojalá en el futuro pueda traducir más de su trabajo, sus historias en verdad son muy buenas.  
> Si les gusta la historia vayan a dejar kudos en la original y tal vez algún comentario. Sin mas preambulo les dejo con el fic.

—Peter, tal vez deberíamos decirle a alguien …— dijo Ned con incertidumbre una vez que Peter finalmente dejó de vomitar.Peter sacudió la cabeza desde donde estaba prácticamente dentro de la taza del inodoro de Ned. 

—No podemos. No quiero preocupar a May. Estaré bien mañana por la mañana. 

—Sabía que no deberías haber salido esta noche—Ned se pasó una mano por el pelo con ansiedad. Se suponía que debían estar dormidos ya que viajarían a Florida por la mañana. La familia de Ned tenía una cama extra en su casa en la playa y le compró a Peter un boleto de avión como regalo de Navidad adelantado. 

Habían estado planeando este viaje desde principios de verano. May había usado la semana libre para obtener turnos adicionales en el trabajo. 

Estaba trabajando esa noche y su vuelo era a las 6 de la mañana siguiente, por ende Peter durmió en la casa de Ned. No había planeado patrullar esa noche, pero había un informe en el escáner de la policía (por supuesto, Ned tenía uno; era el chico de Spiderman en la silla) sobre algo extraño que estaba sucediendo en el distrito de almacenes. 

Peter se vistió y salió corriendo para salvar el día, con Ned vigilando a través de sus ojos. Ned no pudo recordar mucho de la pelea; estaba oscuro y todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Un segundo Peter estaba pateando traseros y al siguiente estaba en el suelo después de un fuerte grito. 

Ned recordó cómo había entrado en pánico. Gritando el nombre de Peter mientras la cosa salía corriendo. Tomó 23 segundos, los 23 segundos más aterradores de la vida de Ned, para que Peter respondiera. Gimió dolorosamente cuando la pantalla se iluminó en intervalos y le hizo saber a Ned que estaba parpadeando. Finalmente. 

Incluso después de que estuvo despierto, no era muy coherente, por lo que Ned se vio obligado a escabullirse por la ventana y buscarlo. 

Tal vez se habría molestado si no hubiera estado tan preocupado. Lo encontró escondido en un callejón, sosteniendo su costado. Ned lo ayudó a levantarse y sostuvo su peso hasta que volvieron a subir a la ventana de su habitación.. 

No había sido la primera vez que se escabullian por la escalera de incendios, pero definitivamente fue la primera vez que uno de ellos estaba casi inconsciente. Lo que era raro porque Spiderman se metía en muchos problemas. 

Pero esta vez fue diferente. Ned no estaba seguro de por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. 

Ahora, casi una hora después, Peter estaba agarrando el inodoro de Ned con los nudillos blancos. Las arcadas solo habían comenzado hace media hora, pero aún no había terminado. Ni siquiera la manera que vomitaba era normal ; era violento, doloroso, con arcadas y jadeando por aire. 

Aparentemente, el descanso de 20 segundos que tuvo fue suficiente para su cuerpo antes de volver a agitarse. Ned odiaba ver a su mejor amigo con un dolor como este. 

Ya estaba arrodillado junto a él (gracias a Dios que tenía una alfombra aquí o sus rodillas lo odiarían), pero continuó frotándole la espalda con dulzura. 

—Tal vez ... tal vez deberíamos llamar a alguien ¿El Sr. Stark? No te has enfermado así desde antes de la picadura.

—N-no, Ned, él no …—Peter se interrumpió con otra ronda de vomito. Cuando se detuvo, soltó un gemido y cayó contra la pared. 

—Peter—suspiró Ned. No entendía por qué tenía que ser tan terco todo el tiempo. 

—Estoy bien. Ya me siento mejor—murmuró Peter, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.—Los tacos de May están regresando para atormentarme. 

Ned lo miró y declaró: —Si no terminas en los próximos 15 minutos, llamamos al señor Stark. 

A ciegas, porque ahora tenía los ojos cerrados, Peter extendió la mano y palmeó el hombro de Ned. 

—Estoy bien, hermano. Solo necesito dormir. 

—No creo que debas venir a Florida, Peter …— Eso hizo le devolvió la conciencia a Peter de golpe. 

—¡No! Puedo ir. Quiero ir. 

Ned frunció el ceño con simpatía. Sabía cuánto quería ir Peter. Nunca había estado fuera de Nueva York para ir de vacaciones y estaba emocionado de pasarlo con Ned. 

—Peter, si no te sientes bien, entonces no te sientes bien. Podemos ... podemos planear otro viaje, ¿de acuerdo?. 

Peter gimió, intentando alejar su cabeza, murmurando acerca de cuán injusta era la vida. Ned le apretó el brazo una vez. 

—Vamos a ver cómo va la noche, ¿está bien?—Peter asintió antes de vomitar de nuevo. Ned suspiró. Esta iba a ser una larga noche. 

* 

Al final resultó que su noche no terminó hasta las 2 a.m. cuando Peter finalmente dejó de vomitar todo en su estómago. Ned lo limpió y luego lo arrastró a su cama. En el momento en que su cabeza golpeó la almohada, estaba fuera. 

Ned suspiró mientras observaba a Peter dormir. Todavía se veía pálido y estaba cubierto de una fina capa de sudor. Estaba molesto porque a causa de esto Peter tal vez no pudiera irse de vacaciones con él, pero estaba más preocupado de que algo estuviera mal. Peter no debía enfermarse violentamente de esta manera. Tenía súper curación. Eso debería incluir la gripe, ¿verdad? 

Intentó no preocuparse por eso mientras se metía en la cama junto a él. Afortunadamente, Ned tenía un colchón tamaño queen y era muy útil para las pijamadas, así que Peter y Ned no estaban apretados. (Pero incluso el espacio entre ellos no importaba algunas noches, Peter era como una maldita sanguijuela cuando dormía). 

Esa noche no fue diferente y Peter estaba acurrucado en una bola con su espalda presionada contra el costado de Ned. Así que Ned no entendió por qué no se despertó cuando sucedió y cómo no supo que algo era diferente. 

No se dio cuenta hasta que parpadeó y abrió los ojos unas horas después y vio a un bebé acostado sobre su pecho, mirándolo fijamente con sus grandes ojos marrones. Grandes ojos marrones conocidos. 

Ned se levantó de un salto 

— ¡¿Peter ?!. 

\------------ 

—Um, jefe, creo que deberías venir aquí— Tony escuchó la voz de Happy por el altavoz en su taller. 

Tony ni siquiera levantó la vista de su computadora. 

—FRIDAY, ¿puedes abrir el intercomunicador?—después del suave pitido, Tony dijo: —¿Cuáles son las reglas, Hap? No me molestes cuando estoy trabajando. 

Happy vaciló. 

—Esto es una emergencia, Tony. 

El sonido de su voz hizo que Tony se detuviera. 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien está herido?

—Eh, sólo ven aquí y mira.—

Tony tragó y casi tuvo miedo de preguntar. 

—¿Es Peter?.—

No hubo respuesta y fue entonces cuando Tony lo supo. Maldijo y no se molestó en guardar y apagar todo lo que estaba trabajando antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Estaba saltando escalones mientras corría hacia su piso principal. 

 *

Estaba arriba en menos de un minuto. Tenía que asegurarse de que Peter estaba bien. Happy le habría dicho que si estuviera gravemente herido, ¿verdad? Habría dicho algo. Pero, cuando llegó al piso principal, la vista frente a él lo detuvo en seco. Allí estaba el amigo de Peter, Ned, paseando con una mano en su cabello y Happy estaba allí un poco molesto ... con un bebé que gritaba en sus brazos. 

— ¿Dónde estaba Peter?. 

Tony miró alrededor de la habitación, pero nadie más estaba allí con ellos. Dejó que su respiración se ralentizara un poco porque si Peter no estaba aquí y Happy no lo apuraba a buscar el traje, entonces Peter no estaba sangrando en algún lugar. 

Se centró en los otros problemas obvios: ¿por qué estaba Ned aquí sin Peter y de dónde demonios consiguió Happy un bebé? 

—Uh, Happy, ¿cuál es la emergencia? ¿Dónde está Peter?.—preguntó Tony, todavía preocupado por el bienestar del chico. 

En lugar de contestar Happy, el llanto del niño se detuvo y él chilló ruidosamente. 

—¿oh ni? 

Tony frunció el ceño al niño y luego se volvió hacia Happy. 

—¿Qué le pasa a su rodilla?—* preguntó mientras el niño seguía gritando esas dos palabras. 

Happy arregló su agarre en el niño cuando comenzó a intentar saltar de sus brazos. 

—No está hablando de su rodilla.— Él gruñó cuando una pequeña mano lo golpeó en la cara.—Está diciendo 'ony' como tu nombre, 'Tony’. 

—¿Por qué sabe mi nombre? Yo no tengo un hijo.— Tony levantó las cejas y dio un paso atrás. 

—Señor. Stark.—Ned finalmente habló.—Eso es porque él es Peter. 

Tony no pudo contener su risa. ¿Con qué frecuencia su amigo y algún adolescente trataban de pasar a un niño pequeño por uno de 15 años? Su risa se apagó cuando vio que Ned y Happy no parecían estar bromeando. 

—Espera ... ¿hablas en serio?.—Miró al niño con atención. Tenía los ojos grandes y marrones y un trapeador de rizos marrones en la cabeza. Tony nunca había visto fotos de cuando Peter era un bebé, pero ahora podía ver el parecido. 

Su cara estaba roja de llorar, pero cuando vio a Tony, sus lágrimas se detuvieron y sollozó suavemente cada pocos segundos. "’ony", dijo con voz suave cuando una mano se estiró para agarrarlo. 

Tony ignoró el tirón en su corazón que quería acercar al niño a su pecho. En cambio, se volvió hacia Ned. 

—¿Cómo pasó esto?.

—Estaba luchando contra algo y le disparó—cuando los ojos de Tony se abrieron con sorpresa, añadió rápidamente—No era como una bala o algo así. Tal vez un dardo o una pistola de rayos—eso marcó la diferencia.—Y luego siguió luchando hasta que se fue corriendo. Creemos que era un extraterrestre o algún tipo de mutante.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Estabas allí? — preguntó Tony, tratando de ignorar a Peter cuando comenzó a llorar de nuevo. 

—Estabamos teniendo una pijamada. Salió y yo soy su chico en la silla.— parecía avergonzado cuando admitió—:Hackeé el traje para poder ver a través de sus ojos—dijo Ned sacudiendo la cabeza. 

—Entonces, ¿el traje estaba grabando? ¿O también inhabilitaste eso por él?.

Ned se sonrojó. 

—Lo siento otra vez, Sr. Stark, pero no, no deshabilito nada de su traje ... no desde DC. Sé que solo hace esto para protegerlo. 

—Mhmm—murmuró con incredulidad.—¿Tienes su traje?. 

—Sí, aquí.—Ned palmeó la mochila en su hombro. 

—Está bien, bien, dame eso. Happy, devuélvele al niño, te llamaremos cuando averigüemos cómo solucionarlo. Tony junto sus manos en un aplauso. 

 

—¡No, no puedo tenerlo, señor Stark!— Ned negó con la cabeza.—Se supone que debo irme de vacaciones hoy. Si no estoy en el aeropuerto pronto, mi madre se irá sin mí. Ya deporsi tengo que averiguar cómo decirle que Peter no puede venir sin que ella llame a May. 

Happy se puso del lado del adolescente. 

—Tiene razón, jefe. Peter no puede quedarse con un niño y él no puede estar solo. Tenemos que vigilarlo hasta que esto se solucione 

-¿No tiene una tía?-. Tony se negó a mirar al niño en los brazos de Happy que todavía lo llamaba. 

-¡No! - Gritó Ned, pero luego se aclaró la garganta cuando vio cómo Happy y Tony lo miraban. 

-¡No puede decirle a May! Ella lo matará y le quitará el traje. Lo traje aquí con la esperanza de que pudiera resolverlo antes de que vaya con ella. Solo se preocupará y no puede cuidar a un bebé en este momento. Está trabajando en turnos triples en el hospital para mantener el apartamento y poner comida en la mesa. 

-Tony …- Happy miró a Tony con los ojos muy abiertos y acercó un poco más al niño a su pecho. 

Tony se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. 

-Está bien, está bien, está bien. Happy, cuida al niño mientras descubro cómo deshacer esto. 

-Pero, jefe, él te quiere a ti-, dijo Happy. Como si fuera una señal, el niño comenzó a lloriquear el nombre de Tony de nuevo. 

Tony suspiró y se atrevió a mirar a Peter. Su cara estaba roja y sus mejillas regordetas estaban húmedas de lágrimas. Con una mano apretó con fuerza el collar de Happy mientras que la otra se acercó a Tony suplicante. 

-Bien. Cuidaré al niño y descubriré qué sucedió y cómo deshacerlo y mantendré a sus padres lejos de sus espaldas- se quejó, asegurándose que quedara claro cuan descontento estaba con eso. 

Happy extendió los brazos y esperó a que Tony se llevara al niño que se retorcía. Los gritos se detuvieron en el momento en que Peter estaba en sus brazos. 

-'Ony', ony, 'ony- comenzó a murmurar en el cuello de Tony mientras lo abrazaba. 

-Sí, sí, niño. Es Tony. —Le dio unas palmaditas en la pequeña espalda mientras Peter se secaba las lágrimas y los mocos en su camisa. 

. -Su traje y su teléfono celular están ahí-. Ned dijo, entregando la mochila a Happy. 

Tony miró al niño en sus manos y pasó el dedo por la camiseta que llevaba puesta como un vestido. Necesitarían ropa que le quedara bien antes de continuar. 

-Gracias, niño- dijo Happy. "Vamos a resolver esto. No te preocupes 

Ned miró nerviosamente a Peter. -Por favor, digame si pasa algo ... mantenganme al tanto. Y cuídelo ... por favor. 

-Lo haremos, Ned. No te preocupes por eso. Te llamaremos con cualquier y todas las noticias- dijo Tony tranquilizadoramente. 

Ned asintió vacilante antes de caminar hacia Peter. Puso una mano en la espalda del niño para llamar su atención. Peter levantó la cabeza y se volvió para mirar a Ned. Ned sonrió cuando tenía los ojos de Peter sobre él. 

\- Me iré ahora. ¿Estarás bien con el señor Stark?- Peter extendió la mano y agarró la nariz de Ned. Parecía que lo apretó fuerte, pero Ned solo se echó a reír. 

-¿Ir?- 

-Solo por unos días. Y me puedes llamar cuando quieras, ¿vale? tu teléfono está en la mochila- La voz de Ned era suave y paciente con Peter, como si fuera normal que su mejor amigo se convirtiera en un bebé. 

Peter se inclinó hacia delante para envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ned. Dejó un beso húmedo en su mejilla y luego volvió a apoyarse contra el pecho de Tony. Ned sonrió y dijo: - Sé bueno, ¿de acuerdo?- 

\- Yo bueno- Peter insistió, su rostro se veía muy serio. 

Ned le revolvió el pelo una vez. -Diviértete y ten cuidado- Se volvió hacia Happy y Tony. -Muchas gracias de nuevo. Si necesitan ayuda, solo llámame - 

-No, disfruta de tus vacaciones. Tenemos esto cubierto - dijo Tony. Sostuvo los ojos de Ned hasta que finalmente cedió y aceptó relajarse mientras Peter estaba siendo atendido. 

-Llevalo a casa, Hap- pidió Tony antes de que Ned pudiera irse. -Y ve si su familia necesita un aventón al aeropuerto . 

-Por supuesto, jefe- Aseguró Happy, asintio hacía a Ned antes de que se fueran. 

Una vez que ambos se fueron, Tony se quedó solo con Peter. El niño se estaba comportando por ahora, al menos. Su pequeña mano se aferraba a su camisa con tanta fuerza que probablemente la arrugaría permanentemente, pero Tony no lo detuvo. 

Se acercó al ascensor y pulsó el botón de la enfermería. Deseó tener a Bruce aquí para ayudarlo con esto; él sabría exactamente qué hacer 

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Tony entró en la enfermería. Dejó a Peter en la mesa más cercana y esperó hasta que no se cayera antes de dirigirse a FRIDAY. 

-FRIDAY, quiero que hagas un scan. Revisa su sangre y sus signos vitales y tal vez podemos ver qué está pasando . - Inmediatamente, una luz holográfica brilló sobre el cuerpo de Peter varias veces, examinándolo de pies a cabeza. No tomó mucho tiempo ya que era tan pequeño ahora. Sus grandes ojos se volvieron hacia Tony a la luz y la voz sin cuerpo. 

-Eso es el FRIDAY. Ella es una amiga- explicó Tony mientras tomaba su tablet de la mesa. Peter miró alrededor de la habitación, buscándola. - Ella es una IA. Como una computadora. 

Peter parecía contento con esa respuesta, así que Tony miró hacia abajo para leer la información en su tablet. Se habló a sí mismo mientras leía: -Todo parece estar bien. Oye, FRI, ¿tienes alguna conjetura sobre su edad? 

-Alrededor de 2 años de edad, jefe- 

-¿2? ¿Cómo diablos se supone que debo cuidar a un niño de 2 años?- Exclamó Tony, pasándose una mano por el pelo. -¿Tiene algún recuerdo o habilidad de cuando era mayor? - 

-No estoy segura, jefe. Es difícil de decir- respondió FRIDAY. 

-Quiero comprobar su sangre. Tal vez el dardo puso una droga en su cuerpo.- Tony dejó la tablet junto a Peter. La apartó cuando pequeñas manos traviesas trataban de alcanzarla. 

Se acercó al pequeño escritorio y abrió el cajón. Sacó una pequeña jeringa y una toallita con alcohol. Volvió al lado de Peter, pero al niño no le gustó la vista de una aguja. 

-¡No! ¡No!- Chilló, con la voz quebrada. 

-Shh, Peter. Está bien. Solo necesito tomar un poco de sangre para poder ver lo que está pasando contigo.- Tomó una de las manitas de Peter y pasó la toallita por su bíceps. Había distraído a Peter, así que tal vez podría tomar algo de sangre sin que él lo supiera. 

-No. Po’ favo’- Peter rogó. Tony lo miró tratando de averiguar si el niño estaba jugando la tarjeta de simpatía del bebé o si en realidad se le dificultaba el habla. 

-Se acabará pronto. ¿Puedes contar hasta 10? -Tony hizo una pausa y preguntó: - FRIDAY ¿pueden los niños de 2 años contar hasta 10? . 

-No típicamente, jefe- Pero luego Peter contaba suavemente: 

-Uno, ooh, eé, cua’o, ‘inco, ‘eis...-Tony le sonrió. 

-Oye, eso estuvo bastante bien y solo tuviste algunos errores. Olvidé que eres un cerebrito, ¿verdad?- Mientras hablaba, llevó la jeringa a su brazo y, tan rápido y seguro como pudo, extrajo algo de sangre.Inspeccionó el pequeña vial y le sonrió a Peter. --- 

-¿Ves? Eso no fue tan malo. Peter sostuvo su brazo y comenzó a gemir mientras se acurrucaba sobre sí mismo. -Oh, no seas una reina del drama-. 

-Ow- Peter gimió miserablemente. 

-No empieces eso. Estás bien. - Tony le palmeó la pierna y se volvió hacia su escritorio. Dejó a un lado la jeringa con sangre para poder venir más tarde y estudiarla. 

Volviéndose hacia Peter, Tony lo miró de arriba abajo. 

-Así que dos, ¿eh?-Peter sollozó y lo miró.- Tendremos que conseguirte algo de ropa más pequeña. Esa camisa es demasiado grande y no creo que estés usando pantalones o ropa interior ... ¿llevas ropa interior o todavía llevas pañales? - Peter se secó los ojos y buscó a Tony. Tony lo ignoró a favor de mirar su reloj. -Las tiendas deberían abrir pronto. Le pediré a Happy que te recoja un cambio de ropa- dijo mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Happy. 

Levantó a Peter una vez que el gimoteo comenzó de nuevo y lo equilibró en sus caderas antes de que pudiera agarrarse a su pecho. 

-Te pondré a dormir una siesta en el piso de arriba para poder trabajar en esto. ¿Tienes que usar el baño antes de acostarte? Porque si haces pis en mis sábanas, lo limpias. 

Peter tampoco entendió lo que estaba diciendo o no supo cómo responder porque se quedó en silencio. "'Ony", era todo lo que parecía capaz de decir. 

-Te estoy abrazando, niño, detén las lágrimas de cocodrilo.-Tony puso los ojos en blanco preguntándose por qué se había quedado estancado con este trabajo. Había una razón por la que no tenía hijos. Y esa razón estaba clara como el agua en su mente cada vez que miraba al niño. 

Volvió al ascensor y subió al piso principal. Con suerte, Peter caería rápidamente y dormiría. Caminando por la sala de estar, se dirigió por el pasillo a su dormitorio. Entró en el cuarto de baño y le mostró el inodoro a Peter. 

-¿Tienes que ir? Porque no estoy bromeando sobre mis sábanas. Son las sábanas más suaves y caras que jamás sentirás, y si las mojas, te afeitaré la cabeza.- Tony lo llevó al inodoro y le dobló la camiseta debajo de los brazos. Con los ojos cerrados, lo sostuvo sobre el asiento. 

-Está bien, no estoy mirando, ve- 

-’ony- dijo Peter, sonando ligeramente asustado cuando sus manos agarraron las muñecas de Tony con fuerza. 

-No te dejaré- Tony prometió. Esperó unos segundos hasta que sus brazos comenzaron a cansarse. -¿Nada?-Tony abrió un ojo y vio que Peter lo miraba confundido. -¿Sabes que hacer?- 

-Ir.- 

-Sí. Número uno, número dos. Lo haces en el inodoro para que no tenga que limpiarlo- Si este niño no estaba entrenado para ir al baño, Tony ya estaba pensando en cuánto tendría que pagar a la mucama para cambiarle los pañales. 

Tony dejó caer la camisa y lo levantó de nuevo. -Te di una oportunidad-, advirtió mientras lo llevaba a su habitación. Lo puso en la cama grande y tiró de la manta sobre él. - A dormir. 

 

 

Intentó alejarse, pero escuchó el crujir de las mantas y después “’ony". 

Tony se dio la vuelta para ver a Peter ya arrastrándose tras él. 

-No. Tony tiene trabajo que hacer por ti. Necesitas quedarte aquí. Encenderé la tele.- Encendió la televisión y puso dibujos animados. Se volvió hacia Peter, pero no parecía estar feliz. Tony suspiró y lo acostó de nuevo. 

-Bien, tú lo pediste.- dijo mientras tiraba de la camiseta muy por debajo de sus pies. Agarró los extremos y lo ató en un nudo apretado para que la camisa fuera como un saco. 

Peter miró hacia donde estaban escondidos sus pies y gruñó. Miró de nuevo a Tony, parecía tan enojado como un niño de 2 años podía. 

-Deberías haber escuchado.-Tony se encogió de hombros. Peter frunció el ceño e intentó patear sus pies. Tony se rio de él cuando no pudo liberarse. Tiró de la manta sobre él y se levantó. 

-Ahora te quedas aquí. Necesito averiguar cómo hacer que vuelvas a ser tu mismo.- Podía escuchar a Peter quejándose mientras se alejaba, pero no se detuvo. 

-FRIDAY, avísame si está a punto de lastimarse. Aparte de eso, tengo trabajo que hacer .- 

Regresó a la enfermería donde yacía la jeringa con la sangre de Peter sobre el mostrador. Vertió cuidadosamente en un plato bajo un microscopio y lo estudió cuidadosamente. 

-Analiza en busca de células, bacterias o partículas que no pertenezcan a la sangre de Peter, FRIDAY- La mejor parte de tener una IA eran todos los trucos geniales que podría hacer en un corto período de tiempo que de otro modo le llevaría a Tony horas. 

 

Minutos después, FRIDAY anunció: 

-He detectado algunas anomalías en su sangre.- 

-¿Puedes notar lo que están haciendo?.- 

-Lentamente están tratando de acabar con el sistema inmunológico de Peter.- respondió FRIDAY, sin sonar demasiado preocupada porque solo era un robot. 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que Peter sea un niño pequeño? ¿Y por qué no está funcionando su curación? — Preguntó Tony, dándole otra mirada al microscopio, tratando de ver si podía detectar las células que intentaban matar a Peter. 

-Parece que el agresor de Peter lo convirtió en un niño porque los niños tienen sistemas inmunitarios más débiles, si es que tienen alguno, a esa edad. Y su cuerpo está tratando de arreglarse. Está tratando de deshacerse de lo que sea que lo mantiene en esta edad, pero está demasiado ocupado defendiéndose de las células que atacan el sistema inmunológico.- 

Tony siguió cada una de sus palabras, tratando de averiguar si había alguna manera de detener esto. 

-Cualquier persona normal habría muerto en cuestión de horas. Pero el cuerpo de Peter sigue eliminando la toxina, solo para que más tome su lugar - 

-Entonces, Peter es un bebé hasta que podamos eliminar la toxina de su cuerpo y luego la picadura de la araña lo curará y dejará como nuevo- 

-Correcto. Pero la toxina se está volviendo más fuerte y Peter solo tiene dos. No tiene una buena posibilidad de vencer esto-. señaló el FIRDAY groseramente. 

-Oye, no hables así en mi casa. Vamos a arreglarlo.- Tony se negaba a dejar que Peter muriera así. Se negó a dejarlo morir en absoluto. A menos que fuera de vejez. -Entonces, todavía tiene sus poderes de araña, ¿eh?- 

-Su curación no podrá funcionar mientras la toxina esté en su cuerpo. Está demasiado ocupado peleando contra eso; No lo protegerá de ninguna otra cosa.-Tony se resopló. 

-Bueno, no lo enviaré a ninguna batalla, así que está bien- Él tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesa. -Necesitamos un antídoto para eliminar todo de su sistema.- Se volvió a FRIDAY y dijo: -¿Puedes aislar la toxina para que pueda revisarla y luego podamos descubrir cómo revertirla?- 

-Por supuesto, jefe, pero esto es ciencia alienígena. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo tomará resolver algo.- respondió FRIDAY. 

-Me gusta creer que somos más inteligentes que los extraterrestres, FRI.- 

FRIDAY comenzó su escaneo y mostró el progreso en la pantalla de la computadora para que Tony pudiera ver. 

-Sabes, si Bruce estuviera aquí, ya tendríamos la respuesta.- dijo Tony. Realmente extrañaba a su compañero de ciencia, pero no había sabido nada de él desde Ultrón. Esperaba que estuviera bien y no se metiera en ningún problema. 

-Mientras descifro esto, sugiero ir a ver a Peter, jefe.- Tony miró al techo. 

-Peter está bien. 

-No ha dejado de llorar desde que se fue, jefe.-desafió FRIDAY. 

Tony puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de no escuchar esos gritos en su cabeza. 

-Está construyendo el carácter. No puede llorar para conseguir lo que quiere todo el tiempo.- 

-Pero, jefe …- 

-Ni una palabra más a menos que sea sobre la toxina.- 

FRIDAY se quedó en silencio. 

Parte de Tony extrañaba a la compañía, incluso si se trataba de una IA, pero no se disculpó. Si él subía allí, Peter se pegaría a él. Tony no podía permitir eso por el bien de ellos. 

No fue sino hasta media hora más tarde, cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrían detrás de él. Tony de repente recordó por qué prefería trabajar en su laboratorio; Nadie podría entrar sin el código. 

-Tienes que estar bromeando, Tony.- Era Happy, pero no sonaba tan feliz. 

Tony echó un vistazo a la pantalla del ordenador y vio que FRIDAY había identificado el 60% de la toxina. Luego se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Happy ... y a Peter. 

-¡No puedes dejar a un bebé en otro piso y esconderte aquí!- Lo regañó Happy mientras sostenía a Peter cerca de su pecho. -Estaba gritando allá arriba.-Tony cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. 

-Es por eso que estoy aquí. Donde pueda trabajar en paz y tranquilidad .- Happy puso los ojos en blanco. 

-No funciona de esa manera. No puedes simplemente dejarlo - 

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo cuidas? ¡Eres su hombre clave! -Tony se negó a mirar el pequeño bulto en los brazos de Happy mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello. 

-Él no me quiere a mi, Tony.- Respiró hondo y continuó con voz más tranquila. -Obviamente tiene algunos recuerdos de ser un adolescente. Él sabe quiénes son las personas y sabe que te adora. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente sentarte con él hasta que vuelva a la normalidad? 

Tony se dio vuelta para trabajar en la computadora. 22% 

-Ambos sabemos por qué. Y me sorprende que incluso tengas que preguntar.- 

Estaba tan silencio, Tony pensó que Happy se fue. Pero luego habló unos segundos después: 

-Tú no eres Howard.- 

Tony cerró los ojos con fuerza. Había estado esperando evitar esta conversación. 

-Howard era un padre de mierda. Pero no lo eres. Te he visto con Peter y ya actúas como su padre. Es más fácil ignorarlo cuando en realidad no depende de ti. Pero ahora lo hace. No puedes dejar que él se valga por sí mismo de esta manera. 

-No debería estar cuidándolo. No soy papá No estoy destinado a ser padre.- argumentó Tony. 

-¿Y por qué no?. 

Palabras que Tony había escuchado demasiado cuando era un niño se escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas: 

-Porque rompo todo lo que toco.- La mano de Happy estaba repentinamente sobre su espalda. 

-Sabes que eso no es cierto.- 

Tony se quedó en silencio. 

-Solo ... dale una oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo? Quédate con él hoy y si no funciona, entonces me lo llevaré. 

Happy le dio la vuelta a Tony lentamente. Los ojos de Tony se posaron en el bebé en los brazos de Happy y él arregló sus propios brazos para acunar al niño. Happy sonrió y lo dejó con cuidado en el agarre de Tony. Tony fijó su posición para que fuera seguro para Peter y cómodo para ambos. Miró al niño y vio esos grandes ojos marrones que lo miraban fijamente. 

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a Tony no le importó que le entregaran algo


	2. Chapter 2

-Acabo de recoger lo esencial- dijo Happy mientras dejaba caer las dos bolsas junto a Tony. Tony miró las bolsas y luego volvió a mirar a Happy. 

-Sí, puedo ver eso.- tomó las bolsas y las puso en el cojín. Los abrió y vio una camisa, un par de pantalones en uno y una bolsa de pañales en el otro. 

-Lo intenté, pero comprar para un bebé es difícil.- Tony sacudió la cabeza, sacando los pañales. 

-No lo voy a cambiar. No lo estamos animando a hacer popo en sus pantalones; Le enseñaremos a usar el baño. -Se volvió para mirar donde Peter estaba sentado en el suelo con una cuchara y una taza. No estaba seguro con qué más permitirle jugar. No parecía muy feliz con ellos, pero Tony no tenía nada apropiado para un niño pequeño. 

-Él no puede evitarlo. Él no será así durante mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Entonces, pónle un pañal porque es más seguro que hacerlo caminar sin nada en absoluto. 

Ambos miraron a Peter. Solo llevaba puesta la camiseta larga en la que Ned lo vistió. Se puso de pie, tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre sus dos piernas. Tropezó ligeramente con la camiseta que le enredaba los pies, pero se contuvo antes de caer. Miró a Tony y sonrió. 

-Buena salvada- elogió con una sonrisa propia. Cuando Peter se dio la vuelta, frunció el ceño. 

-No puedo hacer esto, Hap. 

-Por supuesto que puedes. Dijiste que tienes a FRIDAY trabajando en ello. Él debería ser el de antes mañana, ¿no? - Happy le dio una palmadita en el brazo. 

-Claro. - Tony no se sorprendería si tuviera la solución para esta noche.- Pero ¿qué hay antes de entonces? ¿Qué come él? ¿Cómo lo hago dormir?.- Happy se encogió de hombros. 

-No lo sé. ¿Tal vez preguntale a Google? 

-Tony Stark no le pregunta a Google- replicó Tony. 

-Bueno, será mejor que lo descubras pronto antes de que el niño coma esa cuchara.- Happy asintió con la cabeza hacia donde Peter estaba chupando la cuchara. 

Tony se levantó del sofá y agarró la cuchara de su apretón. 

-Oh, vamos, Peter, tengo comida de verdad en la cocina. 

-Haz que se vista primero. - aconsejó Happy.-Voy a buscar a en los gabinetes algo para el almuerzo. 

Tony asintió y levantó a Peter con un brazo y las bolsas con el otro. Lo llevó al dormitorio y lo acostó en la cama. Tiró las bolsas en la cama y le preguntó: 

-¿Realmente necesitas un pañal? ¿No puedes bajarte los pantalones? 

Peter ya estaba tratando de girar sobre su estómago para alejarse. Tony lo agarró y lo recostó sobre su espalda. 

-Nu-uh. Quédate quieto hasta que tu trasero ya no esté desnudo.- Al menos, Ned tuvo la decencia de ponerle algo que lo cubria. 

Agarró la bolsa de pañales y la abrió. Inspeccionó a uno de ellos y dijo: 

-Si puedo inventar un nuevo elemento, puedo ponerte un pañal, ¿verdad?- Sacó uno y abrió las aletas, descubriendo cómo funcionaban. Él sonrió y dijo:-Esto es fácil. 

Tony intentó levantarle la camisa, pero Peter le golpeó las manos. 

-¡No ves! 

-¿En serio? No puedes hacerlo tu, así que cállate y lo haremos. Ninguno de los dos está contento con esto. 

Colocó el pañal, levantó a Peter por los tobillos y lo puso sobre él. Luego, después de respirar profundamente, levantó el otro lado del pañal y cubrió a Peter. O al menos, pensó que lo había cubierto. No iba a levantar la camisa hasta que el pañal estuviera puesto. 

Y lo levantó para ver que tenía razón. Sonrió y abrió las pestañas adhesivas para asegurar el pañal. 

-Oye- le dijo a Peter. -¡Lo hice!- Peter miró hacia abajo y luego comenzó a tratar de sacarlo. Tony tomó sus manos. 

-No, para eso. 

-¡Nino g’ande! 

Tony puso los ojos en blanco. 

-Sí, eres un niño grande. Pero en este momento no tenemos ropa interior, así que tienes que usar esto. Peter todavía intentó quitarse el pañal, así que Tony continuó: 

-¿Y sabes quién más usa pañales? 

Los dedos de Peter dejaron de moverse y miró a Tony. 

—Capitán América—Tony susurró en voz alta. 

Peter se quedó sin aliento. 

-¿Capi? 

—Sip. Tiene unos 90 y tantos años. Tiene problemas de vejiga— dijo Tony. Se sorprendió al escuchar una pequeña risita de Peter. Lo miró mientras Peter seguía riendo. Tony se encontró sonriendo suavemente. 

—¿Crees que es gracioso? —Peter asintió, todavía riendo.- ¿Sabes lo que dije? ¿O simplemente te estás riendo?-Tony preguntó mientras sacaba el cambio de ropa. 

No recibió una respuesta de Peter, así que le quitó la camisa grande. Luego comenzó a ponerle la camisa más pequeña sobre su cabeza y luego los pantalones. 

Las risitas se detuvieron lentamente y Tony miró la ropa. 

-Son un poco grandes, pero son mejores que la camisa que llevabas puesta -Tony lo levantó y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la cocina. -Ahora, cuando sientas que tienes que ir, dímelo y te llevaré al baño. El pañal solo está ahí para los accidentes. 

-¡Ir! ¡Ir! -Tony hizo una pausa y miró a Peter. 

-¿Tienes que ir?- Peter sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. 

-Eres una pequeña mie- popo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?- Tony preguntó mientras continuaba caminando por el pasillo y Peter se rió de nuevo. 

Happy levantó la vista del mostrador cuando entraron. 

-¿Hiciste que el niño se riera? 

-Le hablé de mi Frente de Seguridad. - respondió Tony. 

-Oh, jaja- dijo Happy sarcásticamente.- muy gracioso. 

Tony sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa con Peter. 

-Entonces, ¿qué tenemos para que el pequeño coma? - Happy puso un plato de avena delante de él. 

-Esto era todo lo que tenías para un niño que podía contar como una comida real. -Tony lo miró con escepticismo. 

-¿De Verdad? Wow, necesito algo de comida aquí.- Levantó la cuchara con algo de avena y la llevó la boca de Peter. 

-¡Solo! -Peter dijo en voz alta. -¡yo solo! 

Con las cejas levantadas, Tony le entregó a Peter la cuchara. 

-Ten cuidado, ese es tu único conjunto de ropa limpia.- Peter estaba demasiado ocupado agarrando la cuchara con sus dedos regordetes para escuchar la advertencia de Tony. 

Luchó con sostenerlo con una mano y le tomó un minuto completo a la cuchara llegar a sus labios. Sonrió con orgullo, pero olvidó que la avena todavía estaba en su boca, asi que termino goteando por su barbilla. Happy se rió entre dientes mientras Tony ponía los ojos en blanco. 

-Se supone que debes tragar la comida, niño. 

La lengua de Peter sobresalía mientras lamía la harina de avena que escapaba. Él sonrió de nuevo después de tragar. Volvió a meter la cuchara en el tazón y la levantó, pero no había avena. 

Tony miró a Happy y dijo: 

-No le voy a enseñar a este niño a usar una cuchara.- Happy miró a Peter y levantó las cejas. 

-Vas a necesitar enseñarle mucho más que cómo usar una cuchara. 

Tony miró hacia abajo y ... bueno, ¿cómo diablos Peter ya derramó todo el tazón sobre él? Tomó el cuenco de las manos de Peter y se sorprendió de la fuerza en su agarre. 

-¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!- Happy ya le estaba entregando una toalla. 

-Creo que hemos establecido que bebé-Peter solo entiende el 25% de lo que decimos. 

-Oh, genial-se quejó Tony mientras limpiaba la avena de la camisa que acababan de ponerle.-Peter, mira el lío que hiciste. 

Cuando Tony levantó la vista, todo lo que vio fue a Peter chupándose el pulgar y girando su cabello mientras parpadeaba pesadamente. Tony rápidamente tomó la mano de su cabello. 

-Ahora tienes avena en el pelo. 

-Ped’on.- murmuró el niño sobre su pulgar. 

-Probablemente está agotado. No ha dormido en toda la noche y ahora es un bebé. Se supone que duermen 12 horas por la noche y siestas durante el día.- dijo Happy mientras caminaba y pasaba una mano por el cabello de Peter, lo que provocó que el niño abriera los ojos de nuevo. 

-Vamos a llevarlo a la cama y luego puedo terminar de trabajar en el antídoto.-Tony se levantó y le dio la vuelta a Peter. Se acurrucó instintivamente en el pecho de Tony. 

Tony lo llevó de vuelta a su habitación, a pesar de haber estado allí hace unos minutos. Dejó a Peter en la cama con cuidado. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo por un breve segundo antes de cerrarse. Tony dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. 

Se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó. Encendió su computadora portátil y le susurró a FRIDAY; 

-Oye, FRI, ¿cómo vamos con esa toxina? 

-100% identificado. Me he tomado la libertad de comenzar la fórmula para el antídoto.-respondió ella. 

Tony sonrió. Finalmente algo iba bien. 

-Sácalo, empezaré a trabajar en él mientras tenga algo de tiempo. 

Tomó un poco más de 2 horas, pero finalmente Tony tuvo la fórmula resuelta. 

-¿Puedes escanear esto, FRIDAY? Déjame saber si realmente funcionará? 

-En comparación con el nivel de toxinas en la sangre de Peter, esto funcionará una vez que se convierta en una sustancia líquida. Una dosis al día y eso eliminará la toxina, permitiendo que su cuerpo lo cure hasta su edad correcta. 

Tony frunció el ceño. 

-¿Una dosis al día? ¿Cuántos días va a tomar? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? 

-Dos semanas. 

-¿Dos semanas?.- Tony repitió con incredulidad. 

-Mínimo de dos semanas, jefe. 

-¡No puedo, no, FRIDAY, no puedo cuidar a este niño durante dos semanas!- Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. -No estoy hecho para cuidar de niños. ¿No puedo dárselo de inmediato? Dejar que se deshaga de todo esta noche. 

-No, a menos que quieras arriesgarlo a una sobredosis.-Tony se pasó una mano por el pelo. 

-Esto no va a funcionar. Debería llevarlo con May. Él es su hijo. - Tony miró hacia atrás, donde Peter todavía dormía bajo las mantas. 

-Escuchaste a Ned. Con su horario, no puede cuidar a un niño- argumentó FRIDAY. 

-¿Y yo puedo?-Tony ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. 

-Por supuesto que puede. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Peter no necesita que arruine su ... 

-¿’ony?.-Tony se congeló en su lugar. Debió haber despertado a Peter con sus gritos. 

Tony se dio la vuelta y vio a Peter sentado en la cama. Tenía la manta envuelta fuertemente alrededor de él y estaba mirando a Tony con tristeza. 

Tony se acercó a él y le dijo junto a él en la cama. 

-¿Qué pasa? 

-No vayas.-Tony frunció el ceño, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba tratando de decir. 

-¿No vayas? 

-Queda’.- Las pequeñas manos de Peter se agarraron del brazo de Tony. 

-No me voy a ir-. Tony colocó una mano sobre la suya. 

-Mami y papi van. ’io Ben va. ‘ony no va, po’ favo’.- Sus ojos estaban llorosos. 

Tony inmediatamente tomó a Peter en sus brazos mientras él sollozaba. 

-Nadie te está dejando, Peter. Solo te estoy cuidando por tu tía May. Ella tuvo que irse por unos días. Pero estás a salvo aquí conmigo. 

Peter acurruco su cabeza contra el pecho de Tony. Tony suspiró mientras miraba al techo. Prácticamente podía oír a FRIDAY diciendo, te lo dije. Sí, ella tenía razón. Tony no podía dejar a Peter solo. Él fue el que lo metió en este lío. Él iba a asegurarse de que Peter superara esto bien. 

-¿Así que has decidido conservarlo?.-Preguntó Happy con una sonrisa cómplice mientras caminaban por las puertas de entrada a Babies R Us. 

-No es un perro callejero, Hap. - Tony empujó el carrito de compras con Peter sentado en el asiento delantero. Estaba balbuceando alegremente mientras jugaba con los dedos de Tony en el mango. 

-¿Así que estamos aquí porque ...? 

-Estamos aquí porque no tenemos nada con lo que cuidar de él, y el único conjunto de ropa limpia que está usando todavía está manchado con avena.- Tony caminó hacia la sección de la tienda con todos los muebles. 

-¿Y vas a hacer esto solo? - Happy estaba mirando alrededor de la tienda y su mirada se posó en un niño gritando que no quería escuchar a su madre. 

-Peter no es como los otros niños. Sabe lo suficiente como para no tener una rabieta. Miró fijamente a Peter.-¿Cierto, Peter? 

-Cie’o, Pe'er - Peter se burló con una sonrisa.Tony miró a Happy. 

-Todavía estamos trabajando en el sonido de la 'T'.- Happy se rio entre dientes 

-Sí, lo sé, 'ony. -Tony puso los ojos en blanco. 

-Solo ayúdame a encontrar una buena silla alta.-Tony miró la variedad de opciones. Tocó una e hizo una mueca. 

-¿Cómo se supone que debemos limpiar la tela? Sabemos que este niño definitivamente va a hacer un desastre. 

-Este tiene una cubierta de plástico.- Happy señaló al que estaba mirando. Tony resopló. 

-¿Estás si quiera intentándolo? Ese es rosa. El color favorito de Peter es el rojo. 

-Y el rosa es un tono de rojo.- dijo Happy diplomáticamente solo para salir de esa tienda. 

-Peter, ¿quieres rosa?-Tony giró hacia el carrito de compras donde Peter estaba demasiado ocupado inclinándose y masticando el mango. Tony rápidamente apartó la cabeza. -¿Por qué te quieres comer todo? 

Happy se veía genuinamente preocupado mientras caminaba hacia ellos. 

-Bueno, Spiderman necesita comer 10 veces más que Peter Parker. Y todo lo que ha tenido hoy fue avena y son casi las 7 en punto.- Tony miró a Peter con los ojos muy abiertos. 

-¿Tienes hambre?.- el estómago de Peter gruñó.-¿Por qué no me dijiste que necesitabas comida?.- Peter se animó. 

-¡Comida!- 

-Ten cuidado.-advirtió Happy.- La gente puede pensar que matas de hambre al niño. 

-Jaja.- dijo Tony con sarcasmo.- Acabemos de terminar las compras para que podamos darle algo de comer.- Miró la última silla alta. -Vamos a llevar este. Tiene un cojín cómodo y cuando él lo ensucie, lo quitamos y lo metemos en la lavadora. 

-Excelente opción. Avancemos. 

Escogieron un corralito y un asiento de coche con bastante facilidad. Y bastante facilidad en realidad quiere decir que tardó un poco en encontrar el asiento para el automóvil que se ajustara perfectamente a Peter y un corralito que era cómodo para que Peter pudiera dormir. 

Llegando al pasillo de pañales fue donde se detuvo. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Happy dijo: 

-No me mires. Agarraría la bolsa más cercana y haría que el niño viviera con ella. Pero viendo cuánto tiempo te llevó sacar estas cosas, creo que estaremos aquí un tiempo. 

Tony miró todas las diferentes marcas, tamaños y estilos. Afortunadamente, una mujer que acababa de sacar rápidamente una caja del estante pasaba por delante. Antes de que ella pudiera salir del pasillo, Tony dijo: 

-Señorita, ¿te importa, eh, ayudarnos?.- Miró de Tony a Peter y luego a Tony. Ella sonrió y le preguntó: 

-¿La primera vez que compras para él? 

-Es el hijo de mi hermana. Lo tengo por los próximos días.- Tony mintió con facilidad. Con suerte, ella no lo reconoció. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba era ver a Peter en la portada de cada periódico. 

A pesar de lo apurada que parecía la mujer, se detuvo para ayudar. 

-¿Cuántos años tiene? 

-Uh, un poco menos de dos.- dijo Tony, esperando que FRIDAY tuviera razón. La mujer asintió por lo que debe haber sido la edad adecuada para su tamaño. 

-Se ve pequeño, así que creo que 4 sería un buen tamaño. Quieres asegurarte de que no sean demasiado grandes o de lo contrario se filtrarán y, si son demasiado pequeños, podrían lastimarlo.- Tony tomó dos bolsas de 4. 

-Y quiero entrenarlo para ir al baño …- se calló cuando ella se echó a reír 

-Lo sé, también tengo prisa por sacar a mi pequeño de los pañales. Pero realmente depende del bebé. Mi primera no entrenó hasta que tenía casi tres años. Pero mi segundo estaba empezando en su segundo cumpleaños. -Miró a Peter. -¿Lo ha intentado alguna vez? 

-Sí ... un par de veces.-Tony respondió vacilante. Ella volvió hacia el estante y bajó otra bolsa. 

-Entonces prueba con Pull-Ups. Son pañales, por lo que está bien si tiene un accidente, pero son más fáciles de tirar hacia abajo.- Se lo entregó.- No lo apresures si no está listo. Tal vez intenta usar estos durante el día. Pero mantén los pañales puestos por la noche. 

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Tony genuinamente.- De Verdad. Gracias. 

-No es problema. Que tengas una buena noche y buena suerte con él. -Ella sonrió antes de salir del pasillo. 

-Oye, jefe.- dijo Happy mientras sacaba una bolsa de Pull-Ups del estante.- Estás en estos pañales. 

Tony se volvió y vio a Iron Man y los otros Vengadores en la bolsa. Estaba listo para tirarlo en el auto, pero antes de que pudiera, Peter dejó escapar un fuerte chillido de alegría. Extendió los brazos e hizo movimientos para agarrar la caja. 

Tony sonrió suavemente cuando Peter dijo: "¡Iron Man!". Olvidó cuánto le adoraba Peter mientras crecía y todavía lo hacía, pero era mejor escondiendo sus tendencias de fanboy cuando era mayor. 

Happy los tiró en el carrito de compras cuando salieron del pasillo. 

-¿A dónde ahora, jefe? 

-Ropa. Necesita pijamas, zapatos ... oh, Dios mío, necesito esto.- Tony se dirigió a la izquierda rápidamente donde se mostraban los canguros. Tony recogió el que se parecía a su traje de Iron Man, incluso con su reactor arc en el medio.- Happy, lo necesito. 

-¿Qué soy yo, tu mamá?.- Happy puso los ojos en blanco.-Si quieres gastar $150 en un canguro, adelante. 

Antes de que Happy terminara su oración, Tony la tiraba en el carrito. 

-La mejor inversión durante todo el año.- Continuó empujando el carrito hacia el pasillo de la ropa y se sintió un poco abrumado por la cantidad de articulos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por dónde iba a comenzar hasta que vio las camisetas gráficas en la parte posterior. 

A Peter le gustarían esas más que las otras ropas demasiado pequeñas. Especialmente el estante de Star Wars. 

-Oye, mira lo que tienen, Pete. 

Los ojos de Peter se agrandaron y gritó: -¡S’aw Waws! 

Si Tony lo fuese a tenerlo por más de dos semanas y no supiera que creció bien, Tony lo habría inscrito en terapia de lenguaje. 

-S t a r W a r s.- corrigió Tony, enfatizando los sonidos de las consonantes. Pero Peter estaba demasiado ocupado mirando todas las camisas. 

-Ayúdame a elegir algunas camisas lindas. ¿Quién es su favorito?.- Tony le preguntó a Happy mientras buscaba en las estanterías las camisas que le quedaban. Frunció el ceño y se quejó: -Van de 18 meses a 24. ¿Qué pasa si él está en medio? 

-Uno le tiene que quedar.- dijo Happy mientras buscaba camisetas al otro lado del estante. 

Tony sostuvo una camisa de cada talla en el pecho de Peter. 

-La talla 18 es muy pequeña, pero la 24 es demasiado grande. Iremos con el 24.- le dijo a Happy. 

Como no estaba seguro de cuál era el personaje favorito de Peter, solo escogió una de cada camiseta. Tenía un Luke Skywalker, Han y Chewie, Darth Vader y Yoda. 

-¿Qué otras cosas nerd te gustan…?.- se calló cuando vio la extensa colección de trajes de los Vengadores. -Oh, hombre, llegamos al premio gordo. 

Puso 5 camisas diferentes de Iron Man en el carrito y estaba listo para alejarse, pero Peter todavía estaba buscando otra camisa. Los ojos de Tony lo siguieron y vio la camisa que intentaba evitar. Eran Iron Man y el Capitán América parados uno junto al otro muy sonrientes. 

-¡’ony, po’ favo’! .-Tony suspiró y agarró la camisa. 

-Bien. Pero solo usarás eso cuando todas las demás esten sucias.- Se lo dio a Peter y el sonrió ampliamente, contemplándola. 

Happy se acercó y dejó caer unos pantalones y pijamas en el carrito. Tony se alegró de que hubieran terminado con esta parte de las compras. 

-Hagamos otro recorrido y veamos que más encontramos. 

El estómago de Happy gruñó. 

-¿Y luego comida?.- Tony asintió con una sonrisa divertida. 

-Luego comida.- Estuvo de acuerdo porque Peter estaba volviendo a masticar cosas (en ese momento estaba trabajando en una de las perchas). 

Afortunadamente, no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la caja registradora. Tony había recogido unos cuantos vasos entrenadores, baberos, bocadillos y un par de tenis. La cajera se sorprendió al ver todas las cosas que él estaba poniendo en el mostrador, pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera cuando la cuenta subió a casi $700. Ella se sorprendió aún más cuando Tony pagó todo en efectivo. 

Una vez que estuvieron en el estacionamiento, Tony hizo que Happy enganchara el asiento del auto. Él y Peter compartieron unas cuantas risas al escuchar a Happy maldecir mientras lo instalaba. Tony esperaba que Peter no repitiera ninguna de las palabras que escuchó. 

Peter no era un gran fanático del asiento del automóvil y se quejó al principio, pero una vez que Tony le prometió comida, se calló felizmente. 

-¿A dónde iremos a comer?.-preguntó Happy desde el asiento delantero.Tony miró su reloj. 

-Ya pasan de las 8, así que vamos a conseguir algo rápido. ¿McDonald's? 

Happy asintió y condujo hasta el McDonald's más cercano. Desafortunadamente, en Manhattan, no había autoservicio , por lo que se vieron obligados a estacionarse en la calle y entrar. 

Tony sostuvo a Peter en sus brazos cuando entraron y le dijo a Happy: 

-Debería haber sacado ese canguro.- Estaba muy emocionado de usarlo. 

Happy puso los ojos en blanco. 

-Tratamos de no llamar la atención, ¿recuerdas? 

Tony resopló, pero sabía que Happy tenía razón. Si Iron Man estuviera caminando con mercancía de Iron Man, seguramente alguien lo notaría. 

-Buscaremos una mesa mientras ordenas la comida. Tal vez tráele al niño unos nuggets de pollo. Eso es lo más fácil de comer. 

Mientras Happy hacía eso, Tony caminó hacia el otro lado del pequeño restaurante donde había mesas y sillas. Afortunadamente, no estaba tan lleno de gente y las cuatro personas que estaban allí estaban demasiado absortos en sus teléfonos o en la comida como para notarlo. 

Agarró una silla alta de madera y la acercó a la mesa vacía más apartada. Tony estaba contento de que Peter era como un koala y tenía un fuerte agarre, así que no lo dejó caer mientras arrastraba la silla. Tony sentó a Peter y después tomó asiento. 

Peter tenía curiosidad por este nuevo lugar; estaba examinando la silla y la mesa roja y todo lo que lo rodeaba. Sus ojos se posaron en la única cosa que Tony no quería que Peter viera: el área de juegos en la parte de atrás. 

Se dio la vuelta y fue casi gracioso lo grandes que eran sus ojos y la pequeña "o" que hizo su boca. 

-No.-dijo Tony de inmediato. 

-¡’ony! ¡Po’ favo’!-Pateó sus pequeños pies más emocionado que molesto. 

Tony arrugó la nariz. 

-¿Sabes cuántos gérmenes hay allí? Prácticamente no tienes sistema inmunológico en este momento o un factor de curación. Eres un bebé humano normal y no irás a jugar ahí. 

-¡Dive’ido! 

-¿Sabes qué más es divertido? Mantenerse saludable.- dijo Tony tajante. 

Peter dejó escapar un pequeño quejido, pero dejó de discutir. Sin embargo, continuó mirando el patio de juegos con anhelo. Tony estaba agradecido de que no hubiera hecho ningún berrinche. El puchero no duró mucho porque pronto Happy caminaba con una bandeja de comida y Peter sonreía ampliamente. Tony no estaba seguro, pero también pudo haber un poco de baba goteando por su barbilla. 

Happy tomó el puesto frente a Tony y puso la bandeja en el medio. 

-Big Mac y papas fritas para cada uno. Cajita feliz para el mocoso. 

Tony tomó la pequeña caja y la colocó frente a Peter. Los ojos de Peter trazaron cada uno de sus movimientos. Tony se echó a reír mientras sacaba el pollo, las papas fritas y la bolsa de manzanas. Tony dejó el juguete en la caja porque eso era para después de la cena. 

Tony comenzó a comer su propia comida, pero observó a Peter por un momento para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Fue directo a mordisquear un nugget de pollo sin ningún problema, así que Tony se comió la suya. 

Los tres comieron en silencio. Por lo general, habría alguna conversación, pero todos estaban tan agotados por el ajetreado día, estando despiertos con Peter desde las cinco. Peter tuvo la suerte de echar una siesta, pero Happy y Tony no. 

Tony miró a Peter de vez en cuando para ver cómo estaba. Se sorprendió al ver que incluso antes de terminar la mitad de su hamburguesa, Peter estaba sentado tranquilamente sin comida delante de él. 

-¿Ya terminaste, Pete?.-Tony preguntó. Peter asintió. -¿Sigues con hambre? 

Peter vaciló pero solo dijo: 

-Es’oy bien. 

Tony sabía que estaba mintiendo. No había manera de que 4 nuggets de pollo y 5 papas fritas fueran suficientes para él. Pero Peter era un niño tan bueno, se sentaba allí y actuaba como si lo fuesen. Porque eso fue lo que le dieron. 

-Peter, está bien si todavía tienes hambre. Necesitas comer y no es un problema conseguir más comida.- Hizo una pausa mientras observaba a Peter mirar su hamburguesa. Él preguntó de nuevo.-¿Todavía tienes hambre? 

Peter asintió tímidamente. A Tony le dolía el corazón de que realmente solo iba a sentarse allí y verlos comer para no molestar. 

-Happy, ve a buscarle otra caja de nuggets- dijo Tony e ignoró el leve resoplido de molestia.- Tomará como 3 minutos y no comeremos tu hamburguesa. 

Una vez que Happy se fue, Tony empujó la caja de papas fritas hacia Peter.-Come.- Peter inmediatamente se acercó y agarró una papa. Tony lo vio chuparlo antes de volver a meterlo en la caja. Seguramente le gustaba el sabor salado. 

Mientras Peter trabajaba en las papas fritas de Happy, Tony dijo: 

-Sabes, niño, cuando necesites algo, cualquier cosa, no tengas miedo de preguntar. A esta edad o cuando vuelvas a la normalidad. No eres una molestia y no me importa ayudarte. Solo tienes que decirme cuando lo necesites. 

Peter asintió con la cabeza y dijo: -Pe’don. 

-No. No te disculpes, no tienes por qué lamentarte. Solo háblame, ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó Tony en voz baja. Peter le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Por encima del hombro, vio que Happy regresaba, así que movió las papas fritas a su lugar. 

Happy puso la caja de 10 nuggts frente a Peter y se sentó. Mientras Peter buscaba su nueva comida, Tony vio a Happy agarrar una fritura y ponerla en su boca. Tony no pudo contener su risa ante la cara que hizo antes de escupirla. 

Happy lo fulminó con la mirada. 

-Tony, no es gracioso. ¿Por qué pusiste mi comida en tu boca? 

Incapaz de hablar debido a su risa, Tony sacudió la cabeza y señaló a Peter. Happy volteó su mirada al niño que estaba inocentemente comiendo su pollo. Se volvió hacia Tony y susurró: 

-Sam tenía razón. Es un pequeño gilipollas . 

Una vez de vuelta en la torre, Tony le dio a Happy el trabajo de instalar la silla alta y el corralito. Tony tuvo el divertido trabajo de preparar a Peter para la cama. Lo que no solo involucraba ponerlo en su pijama sino también cambiarle el pañal que le puso esta mañana. 

Podía oler que no estaba limpio y realmente no estaba esperando esto. 

-Realmente espero que recuerdes toda la mierda que estoy haciendo por ti. 

Peter no estaba le estaba dando batalla a Tony mientras le quitaba el pañal como antes, porque sin duda estaba cansado de estar sentado en su propia suciedad. Tony se sintió mal porque no había pensado en cambiarlo antes. 

Estaban en el piso del piso del baño de Tony con tres toallas debajo de Peter y otra debajo de su cabeza. Tony no lo estaba cambiando lo suficientemente rápido y Peter comenzó a tirar de las pestañas de su pañal. Tony rápidamente se hizo cargo y lo sacó. 

Intentó no pensar demasiado en ello. Peter era un niño pequeño ahora. Él no era un chico de 15 años. Necesitaba la ayuda de Tony porque no podía cambiar su propio pañal. Tony ni siquiera le tocaba la peor parte. No podía imaginarse ser convertido en un bebé. 

Así que Tony comenzó a respirar por la boca y tiró del pañal, usando la parte frontal interna del pañal que aún estaba limpia para quitarle la mayor parte a Peter. Lo levantó por los tobillos para mantenerlo fuera del desastre y usó la otra mano para agarrar una toallita y comenzar a limpiar. 

Unos momentos después, Peter estaba limpio y el pañal sucio estaba enrollado en un costado. Tony le bajó las piernas para tomar uno nuevo de los que habían comprado antes. 

-Vamos a trabajar en usar el baño como un niño grande. Pero no te preocupes por eso por la noche, ¿de acuerdo? 

Ahora que Peter estaba en un pañal limpio y ya no se retorcía incómodo, estaba sonriendo otra vez a Tony. 

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Tony se rio. Peter trató de rodar y alejarse, pero Tony lo levantó bajo sus brazos y lo sentó de nuevo. 

-Necesitas pijamas.- Se inclinó hacia dónde sacó un conjunto de pijamas de Star Wars. 

Peter se emocionó al verlo y trató de agarrarlo. Tony le quitó la camisa mientras estaba distraído y luego comenzó a vestirlo. Fue un poco difícil porque Peter estaba inquieto por la emoción, pero Tony lo consiguió. 

Tony se dio una palmada en la espalda porque hizo un muy buen trabajo preparando a un niño para la cama por primera vez. Tuvo suerte de que Peter fuera un niño fácil. 

-¿Qué tal si vemos lo que está haciendo Happy, eh? 

Tony se levantó y esperó a que Peter lo siguiera, pero él se quedó allí haciendo movimientos de agarre con las manos en alto. Tony frunció el ceño pero todavía lo levantó. 

-Sabes cómo caminar, ¿verdad, niño? 

Peter lo ignoró a favor de envolver sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello. 

-Sólo por hoy. Pero mañana estás usando esos pies tuyos.- dijo Tony, saliendo del baño hacia su habitación. 

Happy los escuchó entrar y comenzó a enderezarse. Dejó caer una almohada en el corralito y dijo: -Sobreviviste. 

-Apenas. ¿Está lista su cama?- Tony se acercó, dispuesto a dejarlo caer. 

-Sí. Tomé prestada una manta y una almohada para que tuviera algo con lo que dormir.- Happy siempre fingía preocuparse menos por el niño, pero Tony sabía que tenía una debilidad por él. 

-¿Qué dices, Pete?.- Tony le preguntó mientras lo bajaba a la cama nueva. 

Peter miró alrededor de la cama parecida a una cárcel y luego volvió a mirarlos. La expresión de su rostro era como si lo hubieran traicionado. 

-¿’ony? 

-Puedes dormir allí. Es cómodo.- Tony se inclinó y palmeó la almohada para alentarlo. 

Poner su mano allí fue un error porque Peter lo agarró y se negó a soltarlo. Tony tiró tan fuerte como pudo sin lastimar a Peter, pero no se movió. Miró a Happy y dijo: 

-No puedo quitármelo. 

Happy estaba mirando divertido mientras Peter se aferraba a él como una sanguijuela. 

-Bueno, él es Spider-Man. 

Y, wow, sí, eso tenía sentido. Peter todavía tenía sus poderes. Tony no estaba realmente seguro de cómo podría usarlos, pero todavía estaban allí. Y en este momento, Peter no quería dejar ir a Tony, así que no lo estaba dejando. 

-Tengo algo de trabajo que hacer- dijo Tony con paciencia.-¿Puedes recostarte hasta que termine y pueda subir? 

Peter parecía un cachorro pateado mientras se aferraba al brazo de Tony. 

-No vayas. 

-No te voy a dejar, Peter. Solo necesito trabajar un poco. -le pasó una mano por el pelo rizado. Tony no pensó que iba a hacerle caso, pero finalmente, lo soltó y cayó al corralito. Aterrizó en la almohada y se acostó. -Si necesitas algo, solo llámame, ¿de acuerdo? 

Peter se metió el pulgar en la boca y comenzó a girar su cabello alrededor de sus dedos. Tony sabía que estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido minutos después de irse. 

Tony asintió con la cabeza a Happy. -Vamos, déjalo dormir. 

-¿Qué hay de nosotros?- Happy se quejó bostezando. 

-Puedes irte, Happy. Solo voy al taller a arreglar el antídoto. FRIDAY y yo resolvimos la fórmula más temprano hoy-. Tony le dio una palmadita en el hombro. 

-Me puedo quedar si necesitas ayuda.- ofreció Happy. 

-No. Ve y duerme. Te lo mereces. Gracias por todo.-dijo Tony genuinamente. 

-Oye, cuando el niño de tu mejor amigo se convierte en un bebé, no puedes dejarlo sufrir solo.- Sonrió antes de darse la vuelta para ir a su piso.- Buenas noches, jefe". 

-Buenas noches, Hap. Levántate tarde mañana. Es una orden. 

Había pasado casi una hora cuando FRIDAY finalmente interrumpió el trabajo de Tony. Estaba a punto de terminar de convertirlo en un líquido para poder dárselo a Peter por la mañana. 

Desafortunadamente, tenía que ser colocado directamente en el torrente sanguíneo, por lo que tenía que ser una vacuna. Tony no estaba esperando eso. 

-Jefe, siento que debo informarle que Peter todavía está despierto.-Tony detuvo su trabajo. 

-¿Qué? 

-Le he dicho que duerma, pero se niega a hacerlo porque lo está esperando. 

Tony gimió. Eso es simplemente perfecto. 

-Bien. FRI, enseguida subo. Solo necesito poner esto en la nevera.- Llevó la bandeja de frascos llenos con el antídoto a su pequeña nevera en la esquina de su laboratorio. 

-¿Le informo que va a subir? 

-No ... solo, dile que se vaya a dormir. - Tony suspiró, quitándose los guantes y tirándolos al mostrador. -¿Se ve cansado? 

-Mucho 

Tony gruñó por lo bajo y usó el tiempo que tardó en ir de su taller a su habitación pensando en cómo iba a explicarle a Peter que tenía hora de dormir. 

Pero cualquier idea de una reprimenda fue borrada de su mente cuando vio a Peter de pie en el corralito, agarrando la barra con fuerza. Era un niño pequeño, por lo que todo lo que Tony podía ver eran sus ojos y la parte superior de su cabeza. 

En el momento en que Tony entró en la habitación, Peter comenzó a saltar arriba y abajo. 

-¡’ony!.- Tony caminó lentamente y suspiró profundamente. 

-Peter, se supone que debes estar durmiendo. 

-Vas.-Tony pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Peter. 

-Ahora estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Duerme.- Tony se acercó a su cama y se quitó la camisa y luego los pantalones. Cuando Tony estaba subiendo a la cama, vio que Peter había caminado hacia el lado del corralito que daba a su cama y todavía estaba mirando. 

-Me siento un poco raro cuando me miras desvistiéndome.- Tony levantó la manta y se deslizó en la cama. Peter se cubrió los ojos con las manos pero no se movió de otra manera. 

-Buenas noches, Peter.- dijo, expresamente, esperando que Peter lo viera dormir y siguiera su ejemplo. 

Sus ojos estuvieron cerrados por unos minutos y realmente pensó que Peter se había rendido y se fue a la cama. Pero luego oyó crujir el colchón a sus pies. Luego se quedó en silencio. Unos segundos más tarde, los pequeños crujidos estaban de vuelta y Tony podía sentir como se sumía el colchón cerca de sus piernas. Entonces, la manta estaba siendo levantada y algo yacía a su lado. Tony sintió que una pequeña mano comenzaba a girar su cabello y sonrió levemente. 

Tony abrió un ojo para ver a Peter acurrucado en su costado. Se estaba chupando el pulgar y girando el cabello de Tony con los ojos cerrados. Tony puso los ojos en blanco porque Peter había esperado a que Tony se "quedara dormido" antes de que salier del corralito. 

Tony sabía que debía levantar a Peter y ponerlo de nuevo en el corralito para que entendiera que tenía que dormir solo. Pero ya estaba acurrucado en su costado y no tenía el corazón para volver a ponerlo allí. 

No se durmió hasta que oyó a Peter roncando suavemente junto a su oreja.


	3. Chapter 3

Sintió las patadas antes de oír los gemidos. Solo le tomó un segundo recordar con quién estaba durmiendo . Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se volvió hacia el niño pequeño que estaba a su lado. Peter estaba pateando sus piecitos salvajemente y sacudiendo la cabeza furiosamente mientras gemía. 

Dejó escapar un pequeño grito y Tony se giró para poner una mano en su brazo para sacudirlo. 

—Oye, Pete, estás bien. 

Peter no estaba mostrando ninguna señal de haberlo escuchado. Tony se inclinó más cerca y tomó una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas. Peter lo apretó con fuerza y después de unos minutos más de Tony calmándolo, sus ojos se abrieron. El caudal de lágrimas en cada uno de sus ojos marrones comenzó a derramarse mientras jadeaba a través de sus sollozos. 

Tony lo atrajo a sus brazos y lo abrazó. Odiaba ver a Peter así de herido y vulnerable. Tony no estaba seguro de si esto era una pesadilla horrible o si Peter simplemente no podía controlar sus emociones a esta edad. 

—¿Tuviste un mal sueño?. 

Peter escondió su rostro en el pecho de Tony y su mano comenzó a golpear su esternón. Su gimoteo aumentó cuando no pudo encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Tony frunció el ceño, tomando su mano entre las suyas antes de que pudiera seguir rascándolo. 

—Peter, ¿qué estás haciendo? 

Ahora estaba usando su fuerza para tirar de su puño que Tony todavía sostenía contra su pecho. Empezó a golpearlo con pequeños gruñidos. 

—Hey. Detente. ¿Qué está mal? 

—Luz.—Fue todo lo que dijo. 

Luego hizo click en su cabeza. 

—Peter, ¿estás buscando mi reactor arc?— Peter asintió con la cabeza y dejó de golpearlo para limpiar las lágrimas de su cara. 

Era extraño, ya que no había conocido a Peter hasta que se deshizo de él, pero Peter sí sabía de él, así que tal vez lo recordó. 

—No es’a. ¿Duele?—Tony sacudió la cabeza. 

—Estoy bien, Peter. Me lo quitaron.—Se inclinó y encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. La luz pareció calmar un poco a Peter y, si no estuviera en pánico, Tony habría pensado que era adorable lo grandes que eran sus ojos cuando intentaban adaptarse al brillo. 

Pero luego Peter se recuperó y envolvió ambos brazos con fuerza alrededor del pecho de Tony, o al menos tanto como sus pequeños brazos podían alcanzar. Ya podía sentir los mocos de Peter secándose en su pecho, pero Tony puso una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza para mantenerlo cerca. 

—¿Quieres decirme lo que pasó?—Peter solo gimió y se acurrucó más cerca de Tony. 

Tony no estaba seguro de si las pesadillas eran porque ahora era un bebé o si las había tenido antes y se las estaba ocultando. 

—Asus’a.— Peter susurró, finalmente. 

 

 

—¿Qué fue lo que te asustó?—Peter no le contestó, así que hizo una pregunta diferente: ¿Te acuerdas?. 

 

—’ony.— gimió con tristeza y Tony sabía que no obtendría nada de Peter en este momento. 

 

Tony solo lo abrazó y se puso de pie. Meció a Peter con cuidado, frotándole el cabello y susurrando en su oído suavemente mientras caminaba por la habitación. Trató de arrullar a Peter y ponerlo de nuevo en la cama. 

Le tomó un tiempo, pero pronto su llanto se convirtieron en resoplidos y luego él estaba roncando. Tony continuó meciéndolo incluso después de que estaba dormido. Se sentó en la cama y se apoyó contra su cabecera para relajarse mientras aún sostenía a Peter. 

_________________________ 

 

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se quedó dormido hasta que abrió los ojos y el sol entraba por la ventana. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró el bulto calientito en sus brazos acurrucado contra su pecho. 

Peter todavía estaba allí, durmiendo profundamente mientras se chupaba el pulgar. Tony le sonrió suavemente. Se veía tan pequeño así. Como adolescente Tony sabía que Peter necesitaba orientación, más no dependía de él. Podía pasar su vida cotidiana sin depender de él. Pero ahora, necesitaba a Tony. No podría sobrevivir sin que Tony se ocupara de él. 

Y Tony no lo había estado esperando. En lo que a Tony Stark concierne, los niños no son lo suyo... bueno, no eran lo suyo. Ahora, mientras sostenía esta pequeña cosita en sus brazos, Tony deseaba que se quedara de ese tamaño. Quería tener un hijo propio para sostener durante las pesadillas. Quizás Happy tenía razón. Solo porque Howard era una mierda de padre no quería decir que el tambien tenía que serlo. 

Usó un dedo para quitar algunos de los rizos de Peter de su frente mientras continuaba mirándolo. Claro, todos los padres siempre piensan que su hijo es el más lindo porque estaban un poco sesgados, pero Tony realmente creía con todo su corazón que este pequeño niño en sus brazos era lo más lindo que había visto nunca. Y todavía tenía ese calendario de cachorros que Happy le dio en Navidad. 

Pero, volviendo a su adorable niño (que ni siquiera era realmente suyo, por lo que su opinión no podía ser sesgada): era pequeño y rechoncho como un niño pequeño típico. Especialmente sus mejillas. Tenía unos enormes ojos marrones que Tony esperaba nunca usara para obtener lo que quisiera, porque si Peter dominaba los ojos de cachorro cuando era un adolescente, no quería verlo intentarlo ahora que era un niño pequeño. 

Pero su parte favorita de bebé-Peter tenía que ser sus rizos. Tony había visto sus rizos antes, estando sudado después de una pelea o cuando está mojado o cuando se acaba de despertar. Pero por lo general, se peinaba el cabello para que no se notara. Sin embargo, ahora como bebé, tenía rizos ondulados todo el tiempo. Tony necesitaba molestar a Peter sobre ello cuando volviera a ser un adolescente otra vez. 

Eso aun estaba a dos semanas de distancia. Lo que parecía una eternidad anoche, ahora parecía un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tony solo tendría este pequeño por dos semanas. Tenían muchas travesuras que hacer. 

Como si Peter pudiera sentir la mirada fija, parpadeó, abrió los ojos y, después de unos segundos, se despertó lo suficiente como para ver quién lo sostenía. Sonrió alrededor del pulgar aún en su boca. 

—Buenos días, Peter. 

Peter se sacó la mano de la boca y se estiró para agarrar la nariz de Tony. Tony arrugó la cara cuando sintió el pulgar mojado de Peter contra su piel. 

—Buenos días 'ony.—Tony le sonrió. 

—Oye, eso fue bastante bueno. Una frase completa sin revolver las palabras. Excepto por Tony.—se rió y dijo:-Esta es la primera vez que me llamas Tony. Lo que es raro. Peter grande dice “Señor Stark” y bebé Peter dice ‘ony. 

—¡Se’or Sa’r!—Tony parpadeó. 

—Niño, tu pronunciación es horrible. 

Peter sonrió como si no entendiera una palabra de lo que dijo y Tony realmente no estaba seguro. A veces, parecía que Peter sabía lo que estaba pasando en una conversación, pero otras veces no. 

—Bueno, será mejor que empecemos nuestro día. FRIDAY y yo tenemos algunos medicamentos para ayudarte a crecer—Tony puso a Peter en la cama y se puso de pie. Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, oyendo un crujido. 

—No envejezcas, niño, apesta. 

Pero Peter todavía estaba pensando en la medicina. 

—No es’a enfe’mo. 

—No. Pero eres pequeño. Necesitas ser grande.—Tony agarró una camiseta para ponerse, ya que todavía estaba en ropa interior. 

Peter se levantó de un salto y saltó sobre la cama. 

—¡Soy nino g’ande!.— Tony puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Entonces, vamos, niño grande. Vamos a cambiar ese pañal . 

Peter se cayó, gateó hasta el borde de la cama y se levantó de un salto. Tony observó con curiosidad mientras se levantaba y miraba a Tony. Él asintió con la cabeza. 

—Vamos, las cosas están en el baño. 

Comenzó a caminar y, para sorpresa de Tony, Peter comenzó a caminar detrás de él sin pedir que lo levantaran. Estaba caminando incómodamente, así que Tony asumió que su pañal estaba lleno y quería deshacerse de el. 

Peter se acercó a las toallas que aún estaban en el suelo y se echó sobre ellas. Miró a Tony expectante. 

—Está bien, lo entiendo, niño. 

Tony se sentó frente a él con su bolsa de pañales y todo lo demás. Se sintió como Super Nanny mientras sacaba pañales y toallitas. 

—Vamos a seguir con los pañales hoy. Pero tal vez en unos días, intentaremos usar el orinal, ¿está bien?—dijo Tony, esperando que Peter entendiera mientras le quitaba los pantalones de pijama. 

Afortunadamente, solo hizo pipí, así que no fue tan complicado limpiarlo. Pronto, tenía un nuevo pañal puesto y Peter se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo hacia el dormitorio. 

Tony recogió su pijama y el pañal sucio antes de seguirlo. Tiró el pañal y puso su pijama en la cama. Peter estaba corriendo y riendo cada vez que tropezaba. Lo cual era a menudo porque todavía estaba inestable en sus piernas y no podían seguirle el paso a Peter. 

—Olvidé cuánta energía tienes siempre . 

Tony dejó que se persiguiera a si mismo, riéndose de nada mientras el terminaba de vestirse y lavarse los dientes. Cuando salió del baño, Peter intentaba dar una voltereta, pero fallaba cada vez. Estaba elevando su trasero en el aire y tratando de empujar el suelo con los pies, pero siguió rodando hacia un lado en lugar de recto. 

—Oye, conejo Energizer, ponte algo de ropa.— gritó mientras sacaba una camisa y pantalones cortos de Iron Man. 

Peter miró y chilló al ver la camisa. Corrió y levantó los brazos para que Tony pudiera ponerle la camisa sobre la cabeza. Tony lo hizo mientras preguntaba: 

—¿Estás hablando? ¿Estás tratando de decir algo y porque eres pequeño sale así? ¿O simplemente gritas cuando estás emocionado?.—Él genuinamente sentía curiosidad. 

Por supuesto, Peter no respondió. Tony puso los ojos en blanco con cariño mientras observaba a Peter sonreírle. Parecía mucho más feliz que la noche anterior. Tal vez porque no recordaba la pesadilla. Tony no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban los cerebros de los niños pequeños. Esperaba que no recordara lo que lo había asustado por el bien del niño. 

Una vez que Peter estuvo vestido, Tony lo llevó a la cocina para comenzar el desayuno. Todavía no tenía la oportunidad de ir a comprar alimentos, pero, con suerte, tenían algo más que avena que Peter podía comer. 

Se sorprendió al ver una caja de cheerios en el gabinete. Tal vez Happy lo trajo para ellos. Tony tomó la caja de cereales y una banana del mostrador. 

Vació algunos Cheerios en la bandeja de la silla alta de Peter para que comiera. Él comenzó a pelar uns banana para él también. Peter recogió un Cheerio entre sus dos dedos y lo comió lentamente. Hizo una mueca y miró a Tony. 

—Leche. 

—Harás demasido lío. 

—’ony, leche. Po´ favo’.-—Tony cometió el error de mirarlo. Le estaba dando los ojos de cachorro. Maldita sea. 

Tony suspiró profundamente para hacerle saber a Peter que no estaba contento con sus trucos y pucheros. 

—Bien. Pero, la leche va en tu boca, ¿está bien? En ningún otro lugar. 

Peter le dirigió una sonrisa dentuda y golpeó sus manos con entusiasmo contra la bandeja. Tony no pudo evitar sonreír mientras agarraba la leche, el tazón y la cuchara. Vertió los cheerios en el cuenco y luego un poco de leche. 

—¿Necesitas ayuda con la cuchara?.— Preguntó Tony, mirando a Peter agarrarlo. No lo sostenía correctamente, pero pudo llevarse un bocado de leche y cereal a la boca sin derramar más que un chorrito en por su barbilla. 

Mientras comía su cereal, Tony cortó la banana y también dejó caer los pedazos en su bandeja. Peter miró las rebanadas con cautela. Bajó la cuchara y vacilante extendió los dedos para recoger un pedazo. Hizo una mueca ante la sensación de la fruta antes de aplastarla entre sus dedos. 

Soltó una risita de sorpresa y miró a Tony. Extendió la mano como si Tony no hubiera visto lo que pasó. 

—Sí, pegajoso. Ahora cómetelo. 

Peter se volvió hacia las otras bananas y les dio el mismo trato. 

—Squish squish—dijo con otra risita. 

Tony rodó los ojos y dejó de luchar con él. Si Peter quería hacer un lío y eso lo mantenía feliz, entonces lo dejaría hacerlo. Después de unos segundos, Peter se cansó de eso y levantó sus manos a Tony. 

Pensando que quería que Tony le limpiara los dedos, sacudió la cabeza. 

—No. Puedes lamerlo. Sabe delicioso.—Él gruñó y movió sus dedos hacia Tony. 

—Come—Tony frunció el ceño. 

—No comeré tus banana aplastadas.—Peter pateó su pie contra la bandeja. 

—¡’ony necei’a comida! 

—No tengo hambre y no voy a lamer bananas aplastadas de tus dedos sucios.—dijo Tony petulantemente. 

Peter tomó una rodaja de banana que no destruyó completamente. Le hizo un gesto con la mano de nuevo con un pequeño puchero. 

—Come. Yummy. 

—Bien. Pero, esto no es una cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Hacer pucheros no te dara lo que quieras.—Tony levantó las cejas y esperó que Peter lo entendiera porque no quería ver los ojos de cachorro todo el tiempo. 

Peter sonrió y abrió la palma de la mano cuando Tony se acercó a él. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo él mismo, Peter estaba empujando la banana en su cara. Tony escupió mientras intentaba lamer lo pegajoso de sus labios. 

—Peter...— 

—¿Yummy? 

—Sí, pero... 

—Come más.—Recogió más en su mano, listo para alimentarlo de nuevo. Tony se retiró. 

—¿Qué tal si preparo mi propio tazón? No quiero comer tu comida. —No esperó una respuesta antes de levantarse y conseguir su propio tazón y una cuchara. 

Peter lo observó atentamente mientras vertía su cereal y leche y cortaba otra banana para servir las rebanadas en su tazón. 

Tony se sentó y comenzó a comer su desayuno. No se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta ese primer bocado. Necesitaba mantener un ojo en su horario de comidas y asegurarse de que tuviera al menos 2 comidas al día. 

Tony continuó comiendo mientras escuchaba a Peter murmurar palabras que no sonaban como inglés. Lo vigiló para asegurarse de que en realidad estaba comiendo y no solo haciéndo un desastre. 

Peter había visto a Tony poner las bananas en su tazón, así que estaba tratando de mover todas las frutas aplastadas de su bandeja a su cereal. Intentó usar su mano para quitarla de la otra, pero luego se quedó pegada a esa mano. A Tony le divertía mirarlo hasta que Peter gruñó de frustración. 

—Está bien, te ayudaré.—y usó su cuchara para quitar las bananas de su bandeja. Luego, con cuidado usó su dedo para empujarlo en el tazón de Peter.—Ahí tienes. 

Peter sonrió y dijo:—¡G’acias ‘ony! 

Tony puso los ojos en blanco ante la incapacidad del niño para hablar. Pero, él era bastante bueno para ni siquiera tener 2 años de edad. El niño era inteligente incluso de pequeño. 

—De nada, niño. 

Una vez que terminó con su cereal, Tony se llevó el cuenco a los labios y comenzó a beber la leche sobrante. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Peter levantaba su tazón para copiar a Tony. 

Antes de que Tony pudiera detenerlo, él estaba inclinando el tazón hacia su boca y la leche y el cereal comenzaron a derramarse. Se sorprendió como si no esperara que eso sucediera. Volvió a poner el tazón en la bandeja y parpadeó mirando hacia Tony. 

El no estaba sorprendido de que Peter hiciera el desastre; Tony ya habia previsto que sería mucho que manejar. Sus padres probablemente debatieron encerrárlo en un armario de vez en cuando para que no pudiera romper nada. 

Miró la avena seca en su cabello y la leche en todo el resto de él. Tony realmente quería posponer la hora del baño el mayor tiempo posible. Obviamente ahora, eso no iba a ser una opción. 

Una vez que el impacto inicial de derramar la leche sobre sí mismo desapareció, Peter se volvió hacia su bandeja y tomó trozos de banana para comer. Tony puso los ojos en blanco. 

—No. Vamos, Pete, vamos a quitarte esta ropa. 

Peter sacudió la cabeza salvajemente y presionó sus manos sucias sobre su camisa mojada. 

—¡No! 

—¿No quieres un conjunto de ropa limpia y seca?—Tony comenzó a sacar la bandeja, con cuidado de no derramar más leche sobre Peter. 

—Me gus’a es’a ‘opa.—Peter miró su camiseta donde una imagen de Iron Man estaba cubierta de leche y cheerios.Tony sonrió. 

—Tienes muchas más camisas de Iron Man, niño. 

Peter hizo un puchero pero no discutió. Tony colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa y luego desabrochó a Peter del asiento. Hizo una mueca cuando lo levantó y Peter se apoyó contra su pecho. Ahora Tony también tendría que cambiarse de camisa. 

Lo sacó de la cocina y lo llevó al baño. Peter se aferró a su camisa mientras cantaba en voz baja. Tony sonrió suavemente, deseando saber qué canción estaba cantando. No se detuvo hasta que estuvieron en el baño grande. 

—¿Ban’o? 

—Sí, 'ban’o'. Mira lo sucio que estás.- Tony lo colocó sobre el mostrador y extendió una mano para asegurarse de que estaba firme antes de retroceder un paso. 

—Ony' ban’o ‘ambien. 

—”’ony”— no necesita un baño—dijo Tony mientras abría el agua. Dejó correr el agua tibia sobre sus dedos para comprobar la temperatura. Se giró para ver a Peter observándolo con curiosidad. 

—Bujas.—dijo cuando notó a Peter mirando fijamente.Tony frunció las cejas. 

—¿Qué? 

Peter lo intentó de nuevo, hablando más lento y más deliberadamente. 

—Bu ... buj...—Tony se rió en comprensión. 

—¿Quieres un baño de burbujas?.—Peter asintió con su propia sonrisa.—Bueno, está bien, compartiré algunos de los míos.—Tony se inclinó y sacó una botella de jabón de debajo del mostrador. No lo usaba a menudo, pero a veces le gustaba darse un buen baño. ¿Qué? Eso era completamente normal. 

Después de verter un poco de jabón en el agua, lo suficiente como para hacer muchas burbujas, se volvió hacia Peter y le dijo: 

—No le digas a Happy o de lo contrario tendré que compartirlo con el tambien. 

Peter se rió, viendo subir el agua y crecer las burbujas. 

Tony dió un paso adelante y agarró las manos de Peter para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Peter estaba demasiado ocupado mirando las burbujas, no se dio cuenta de que Tony estaba tratando de desvestirlo hasta que le bajó los pantalones. Sabía que la camisa venía a continuación, por lo que chilló y se agarró al dobladillo de su camisa. 

—¡No! 

Suspirando, Tony dijo: —Sí. Necesitas lavar los residuos de comida. Tal vez si supieras cómo comer, no tendríamos que hacer esto. 

—'Ony ban’o 

—No me voy a bañar.—Tony le levantó la camisa y se la quitó, pero estaba pegada a las manos de Peter. 

—Ya perdiste, niño. Déjala ir. Te conseguiré más camisetas con mi cara en Amazon si tanto te gustan. 

Peter frunció el ceño y vaciló antes de soltar su camisa sucia. Tony la arrojó al suelo donde tiró los pantalones. Tendría que lavarlos rápido para devolvérselos a Peter. Giró a Peter hacia la pared mientras le quitaba el pañal que aún no estaba sucio. Una vez que estuvo desnudo, lo levantó por debajo de los brazos y lo llevó a la bañera. 

Pero justo cuando los dedos de sus pies tocaban el agua, chilló, en voz alta y se puso de pie. 

—¡No, 'ony! 

—Sí, Peter. 

Pero, Peter era más fuerte y más rápido. De alguna manera, saltó al pecho de Tony hundió la cabeza en su camisa. Estaba llorando cuando Tony lo alejó de nuevo. 

—Peter, ¿qué pasa? 

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas cuando dijo: 

—¡Os’uro, frio’, no nado! 

Tony ignoró el hecho de que Peter estaba desnudo y lo alejó de la bañera. 

—¿Qué? 

—Caigo al agua. 

Entonces Tony recordó la noche en que hizo volar su traje y lo salvó de ahogarse en su propio paracaídas. 

—Peter, no, estarás bien. Estoy aquí y el baño es lo suficientemente corto como para que te levantes si quieres. 

—Asus’a.—Tony asintió. 

—Sí, sé que estabas asustado, pero esto no es así. Los baños son divertidos. 

—¿Pome’es?—preguntó Peter mientras sus lágrimas se detenían. 

—Lo prometo. Estaré justo aquí. 

Peter asintió sorbiendo su nariz y Tony lo tomó como un permiso para meterlo en el baño. Él no apartó la mirada de los ojos de Peter. El agua estaba tibia y Peter bajó la vista rápidamente cuando estaba sentado y el agua llegó a su pecho. Soltó a Tony vacilante para meter su mano en el agua. La sacó y sonrió suavemente cuando la vio cubierta de espuma de jabón. 

Miró a Tony y se echó a reír. Tony sonrió. 

—¿Ves? Te dije que te gustaría. 

Al final resultó que, eso era todo lo que Peter necesitaba antes de comenzar a divertirse. Estaba salpicando agua y soplando el jabón por todas partes. Tony tuvo que tomar represalias cuando Peter sopló espuma directamente en su cara. Tony mojó el cabello de Peter y lo levantó como un mohawk. Tony sacó su teléfono para que Peter pudiera ver su reflejo usando la cámara. En el momento en que Peter se vio a sí mismo, comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que su cara se puso tan roja como su traje 

Tony no pudo evitar reírse y le dio una barba hecha de pompas de jabón. Peter soltó una risita aún más fuerte hasta que dejó de emitir sonido y solo jadeó. 

—Está bien, está bien, tienes que respirar, niño—dijo con su propia risa mientras tomaba una foto rápidamente. 

Peter se puso de pie, pero fue cubierto por el jabón. Levantó una mano de espuma y se acercó a Tony. 

—Ya tengo barba—le dijo, pero Peter no escuchó y le dio una palmada en la mejilla. El jabón se le pegó a la mejilla y debió de parecer gracioso porque Peter se echó a reír histéricamente. 

Tony se estiró y puso una mano firme en su espalda cuando cayó sobre su trasero. Siguió riendo. Tony puso los ojos en blanco y continuó quitándole la comida de su cabello mientras él soltaba risitas. Tal vez se libraría de toda su energía acumulada en el baño. 

Peter era bueno para entretenerse mientras Tony lo lavaba con un trapo. Tuvo que dejar de jugar cuando casi había terminado. Lo picoteo en la mejilla y cuando Peter levantó la vista, le entregó el trapo. 

—Lávate bajo el agua.— Esperó a que Peter lo tomara.—Soy muchas cosas, pero abusador de niños no es una. 

La mano de Peter desapareció debajo del agua y comenzó a reírse otra vez. Tony le dio una mirada rara. No se reía cuando Tony cambió su pañal. 

—¿Te hace cosquillas, bicho? 

Levantando el pie del agua, Peter lo frotó con el trapo y dejó escapar una risita. Tony se pasó una mano por la cara antes de aclarar: 

—No tus pies, Peter. Lávate donde vaya el pañal . 

—Oh.—dijo Peter y comenzó a levantarse, pero Tony lo detuvo. 

—No. Bajo el agua. Nadie excepto tú toca o ve tu área privada.— ¿Tony en serio le estaba dando a Peter la platica sobre acoso sexual? 

—¿Y ‘ú? —Peter inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.-—‘ú cambias pa’al. 

—Eso es diferente. No puedes cambiar tu propio pañal, pero puedes lavarte ahora. Asegúrate de lavarte bien—Tony cerró los ojos porque esto era lo suficientemente extraño sin que él lo viera.—Avísame cuando hayas terminado. 

Tony esperó el "¡Lis’o!" Antes de abrir los ojos. Peter le entregó la tela y Tony la colocó en un lado de la bañera. Terminó de lavarle el cabello mientras Peter salpicaba y hacía ruidos de explosión. 

Cuando llegó el momento de salir, Peter no quería irse. 

—Me das batalla porque no querías entrar y ahora me estás dando batalla porque no quieres salir— Agarró una toalla que colgaba y la mantuvo abierta. 

La vista de una toalla mullida hizo que Peter se levantara rápidamente para permitir que Tony lo envolviera. Tony lo levantó y lo sostuvo cerca de su pecho. Tony revolvió el cabello mojado de Peter con la toalla y sonrió al ver el montón de rizos que dejaba. 

Vestirlo de nuevo fue bien; Peter estaba emocionado de volver a usar otra camisa de Iron Man. El problema no llegó hasta que Tony lo llevó a su taller para obtener su vacuna. 

—¡No!—Gritó Peter, intentando huir de Tony, que sostenía la jeringa. 

Tony puso los ojos en blanco porque el niño apenas podía caminar; No había manera de que él se escapara. Tony lo dejaría gatear por unos segundos antes de dar unos pasos y levantarlo. 

Pero, Tony se olvidó de Spider-Man. 

Peter quería alejarse de él y la única forma de salir sin ser atrapado era en las paredes. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando por la pared hasta que estuvo en el techo. 

—¡Peter!—Llamó, con el corazón acelerado. Si Peter caía, Tony no estaba seguro de que aterrizaría a salvo.—¡Baja de allí ahora! 

—¡No! 

—Peter Parker, si no vienes aquí ahora, tendrás muchos problemas.— Tony caminó directamente debajo de él con los brazos levantados. 

—¡No vacuna! 

—Necesitas volverte grande de nuevo y solo las vacunas pueden hacer eso. No va a doler— a Tony no le gustó lo roja que se puso la cara de Peter cuando colgaba boca abajo. 

—¡No! 

Tony sonrió cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea. 

—Peter, ¿quieres hablar con Ned?— Los ojos de Peter se ensancharon. 

—¿Ned? 

—Sí. Llamaré a Ned por ti —prometió Tony —Solo gatea hacia aquí, obtén tu vacuna y luego podrás hablar con Ned. 

Peter vaciló mientras lo pensaba y luego comenzó a gatear de regreso. Tony lo siguió y en el momento en que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Tony lo quitó de la pared. Ahora que estaba a salvo en sus brazos, Tony podía calmarse. 

—No más caminar por las paredes o los techos, ¿de acuerdo?— Tony dijo, con voz severa para que Peter supiera que eso no estaba bien. Peter sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Tony sacudió la cabeza. 

—No. No sonrisas. Malo Peter. 

Tony lo dijo a la ligera, pero en el momento en que el labio de Peter comenzó a temblar, se sintió horrible. 

—No. No llores tampoco. Quédate en el suelo, ¿sí? Simplemente no quiero que te lastimes. 

Peter resopló sorbio su nariz con dramatismo. 

—Okay, 'ony ... 

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Tony lo acercó a su pecho en un abrazo. 

—Vamos a darte tu vacuna mientras todavía tienes las lágrimas de cocodrilo para que no pasemos por la rabieta más de una vez. 

Tony lo dejó en el escritorio y le frotó el bíceps con una almohadilla con alcohol. Sintió que los músculos de Peter se tensaban y trató de masajear su brazo para calmarlo. 

—¿Sobre qué vas a hablar con Ned?—preguntó para distraerlo. Peter hizo una mueca. 

—S’aw Wa’. 

-¿Eso es todo lo que discuten nerds? ¿Star wars?— Tony levantó una ceja.Peter no se veía ofendido. 

—No mucho. 

Tony asintió con la cabeza; estaba cerca de tener la atención de Peter lejos de la aguja. 

—¿Ned es tu mejor amigo?—Peter asintió. —¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo conoces? 

Peter no lo pensó mucho. 

—Cinco sep’iembre de do’mil cinco. 

5 de septiembre de 2005. Peter sabía la fecha exacta. Tony sonrió. 

—Ustedes han sido amigos desde siempre, ¿eh? 

—Bes 's frien.—Peter sonrió.— Ned es muy diver’ido. 

Mientras Peter miraba a Tony con ojos brillantes hablando de Ned, rápidamente lo clavó con la aguja e inyectó el antídoto. Peter ni siquiera se inmutó. 

—¡Listo!—dijo Tony, retirando la jeringa vacía.—¡Ya terminaste! 

Peter frunció el ceño, se miró el brazo y luego volvió a mirar a Tony con los ojos muy abiertos. 

—Ow.—se quejó. 

Tony se echó a reír y acusó: —Ni siquiera lo sentiste, bebé.— Agarró la curita que tenía preparada y cubrió el pequeño punto.— Vivirás. 

Peter comenzó a tirar de la camisa de Tony. 

—¡Llama a Ned! 

 

—Está bien, desacelera un poco.—Tony lo levantó del escritorio para sentarlo en una silla. Agarró el teléfono de Peter de su mochila y se lo dio a Peter. —¿Sabes cómo usar eso? 

Con su lengua asomándose entre sus labios mientras estudiaba la pantalla, Peter escribió su contraseña y encontró el contacto de Ned con la habilidad del Peter adolescente. Excepto que bebé Peter comenzó a reírse incontrolablemente al ver la foto de contacto de Ned. 

Levantó el teléfono para mostrarle a Tony. 

—Se ve bastante tonto allí.—Tony estuvo entretenido —¿Ned tiene una igual para ti? Porque necesito ver eso . 

Peter no le respondió mientras presionaba la llamada. Esperó con gran expectación cuando sonó el teléfono. Tony hizo clic en el botón del altavoz para que pudiera escuchar la conversación. 

—Hey, Pete .— la voz de Ned llegó por el altavoz. 

Peter sonrió alegremente a Tony. Tony rió pero señaló el teléfono. 

—Contéstale. 

Él asintió rápidamente y chilló en el teléfono, 

—¡Ned! ¡Hola! ¡’e es’raño!.—Ned se rió entre dientes. 

—También te extraño, amigo. 

Peter jadeó y miró a Tony como si estuviera diciendo: ¡Ned me echa de menos! Se volvió hacia el teléfono y su emoción se había ido. 

—ome me’icina. 

—¿Qué? ¿Enfermaste?.—Ned sonaba preocupado. 

Tony interrumpió rápidamente. 

—Recibió una vacuna para ayudar a revertir esto. Él está bien. 

—Oh, ¿lo resolvio?—preguntó Ned, sonando esperanzado. 

—Dos semanas de vacunas deberían deshacerlo y su factor de curación se encargará del resto.—le informó Tony. 

—¿Dos semanas?—Ned parroteó.—¿Qué va a decirle a May? Se suponía que solo iba a estar de vacaciones conmigo durante una semana. 

—Cruzaré ese puente cuando lleguemos a él.—Tony sabía que May no podía enterarse. Y no es que el le ocultará este tipo de cosas, pero ojos que no ven corazón que no siente. 

Peter golpeó el brazo de Tony con un gruñido. Tony lo miró con las cejas levantadas. 

—¿Qué? 

—¡Yo hablo con Ned!.—Le dió una mirada molesta alejando el teléfono de él. 

Tony puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Bueno. Voy a dejar que tengas tu platica de chicas.—Le dijo más fuerte a Ned: Hablamos más tarde, Ned. El jefe me está quitando mis privilegios de teléfono. 

Ned se rió. 

—Hablamos más tarde, señor Stark. 

Tony dejó a Peter solo después de eso. Se dirigió a su escritorio, donde estaba trabajando en un modificador de voz. Tuvo que juntar archivos de audio de Peter hablando para poder crear unos auriculares que permitieran que su voz sonara como la de Peter. May no sería engañada fácilmente y no había manera de que dejara ir a Peter dos semanas sin llamarla. 

Peter habló con Ned durante los siguientes minutos y Tony sonrió. No siguió toda la conversación, pero fue algo lindo escuchar a Peter hablando con Ned. Ned no lo hizo menos ni lo trató de manera diferente; Hablaba como si el Peter adolescente estuviera escuchando. 

Y Tony realmente creyó que lo hacia.Claro, Peter tenía sus momentos donde actuaba de acuerdo con su edad física de dos años, pero habia demasiadas veces en las que vio que un poco de Peter adolescente se escapaba como para ignorarlo. 

Realmente esperaba que Peter lo estuviera manejando bien. No podía imaginar tener su cerebro empujado en un cuerpo pequeño que no podía hacer un sonido de "T" o caminar largas distancias. 

Si Peter adolescente estaba allí, Tony sabía que iba a quebrarse pronto y bebé Peter lo empeoraría aún más llorando y haciéndose miserable. Tony oraba porque ese día no llegara pronto y que volviera a la normalidad antes de que se pusiera tan mal. 

Pero por el momento, iba a escuchar a Peter reírse con Ned mientras hablaban. En este momento la vida era buena y eso era perfecto. 

______________________ 

Fue perfecto la mayor parte del día ... hasta que llegó la cena y Peter no quería comer nada de lo que Tony ponía en su bandeja. En defensa de Peter, era la comida para bebés que el trabajador de Babies R Us había sugerido y esas cosas no podían ser tan buenas como el filete de Tony. Pero no había manera de que Tony le diera a Peter una carne que era difícil de masticar. 

Tony le pidió una vez más que comiera porque lo necesitaba. Peter suspiró y se veía miserable, pero se llevó lentamente la cuchara a la boca. Hizo un gran espectáculo al poner la papilla de color naranja en su boca y tragarla. 

Pero Peter era un buen niño y cuando Tony le pedía que hiciera algo (la mayoría de las veces) escuchaba. 

Terminó su plato y observó a Peter tomar su última cucharada. Estaba en toda su cara y el babero que Tony había aprendido a ponerle mientras comía. Pero Tony se imaginó que Peter comió mal a propósito esta noche. 

—Oye, Pete, ¿qué tal si ordenamos algo de comida?—Tony preguntó mientras limpiaba la cara de Peter.—Sacaré mi computadora portátil y podrás elegir los alimentos que comerás. 

—¡Nanas! —Peter sonrió, pateando sus pies con emoción. 

—¿Qué?—Tony levantó una ceja confundido. Se merecía un premio por tener estas conversaciones con los problemas de habla de Peter. 

Se volvió hacia el mostrador y señaló con un dedo meñique. 

—¡Nana! 

—Yo no ... ¿qué es un nana?— Miró a su alrededor hacia donde estaba apuntando el dedo de Peter, pero no vio que nada sonara como "nana". 

—No— dijo Peter rápidamente.—Nana. 

Como si eso aclarara las cosas. 

—Nana. Ah, sí, mi merienda favorita . 

Luego Peter se levantó de su asiento y se preparó para bajar. Tony tuvo que acordarse de abrocharlo en la próxima vez. Él era tan bueno por lo general, así que Tony no se molestaba. 

Tony dio un paso adelante y tomó a Peter en sus brazos; Peter se aferró felizmente a él. 

—Niño, no hay que trepar como un mono. 

Peter lo ignoró a favor de señalar la isla de la cocina y decir:— ¡’ony, cocina! 

Tony suspiró y o llevó allá. Lo sentó en el mostrador y Peter gateo hacia atrás y agarró las bananas. Se los mostró a Tony y sonrió, exclamando con orgullo: 

—¡Nanas! 

Por un momento, Tony no se movió. Luego se echó a reír. 

—¿Nanas? — No pudo controlar su risa mientras se apretaba el estómago.—Bananas, Peter. Son banans. 

—¡Nanas!—Peter insistió como si lo estuviera diciendo correctamente. 

Tony rió tan fuerte que no pudo respirar por unos largos momentos. 

—Me estás matando, niño.— dijo finalmente. —Solo espera a que se lo cuente a Happy. 

En lugar de alejar a Peter para comenzar sus compras en línea, Tony le quitó una banana. Lo mantuvo fuera del alcance de Peter. 

—¿Que es esto? 

—¡Nana!—Dijo Peter, ahora sonando frustrado. 

Tony volvió a reírse y se la entregó antes de levantarlo. 

—No puedo esperar hasta que vuelvas a ser grande.—sonrió al niño mientras masticaba felizmente su fruta.—Nunca vas a escuchar el final de esto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Felices fiestas!
> 
> Había planeado subir este capitulo el viernes pasado pero con las compras y preparativos para navidad no pude, en fin.

Tony era afortunado, nunca tenía que abandonar la torre para comprar despensa; podía fácilmente pedirlo todo en línea y recibirlo a la mañana siguiente. Se ahorraba mucho tiempo y la mayoría de las veces Tony era perezoso, así que tenía sus ventajas. 

La mirada en la cara de Peter cuando Tony comenzó a desempacar toda la comida no tenía precio. Tony dejó su caja para el final; la caja estaba llena de todo lo que Peter había elegido con entusiasmo mientras estaban comprando en línea. Oreos, Goldfish y, por supuesto, las bananas parecían ser sus favoritas. 

—¡O'os! ¡Nanas! ¡’ofish!.—comenzó a hacer movimientos para agarrar la comida. Hasta estaba había baba resbalando por su barbilla. 

Tony revolvió su cabello mientras comenzaba a llenar los gabinetes con toda la comida. Peter comenzó a balbucear incoherentemente mientras Tony caminaba alrededor de la cocina con más y más comida. 

Tony estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no pisarlo o tropezar con él, pero lo estaba haciendo extremadamente difícil. Estaba saltando y haciendo todo lo posible por sujetarse a la pierna de Tony. Tony se echó a reír al ver a Peter tropezar con sus pies, pero se levantó de nuevo. 

Tony colocó una caja de macarrones con queso en el mostrador mientras miraba a Peter. 

—Pete, tienes que frenar. Tus piernas no pueden seguirte. Para ese cerebro tuyo . Aunque, eso debe ser imposible para ti. 

Si Peter físicamente no podía frenarse o simplemente decidió ignorar a Tony, el resto de la mañana, Peter pasó saltando y escalando las paredes. Comenzó como un intento de intentar robar algunos Goldfish del gabinete superior. Tony continuó agarrando la parte de atrás de sus pantalones y bajándolo. 

Al principio fue divertido ver a Peter acercarse solo para ser jalado nuevamente hacia el brazo de Tony para comenzar de nuevo; era un mocoso pequeño y persistente y Tony estaba cansado de tener que bajarlo. Estaba tratando de hacer algunos trámites para la compañía y si no terminaba lo que Pepper le había enviado (semanas atrás), ella vendría y se aseguraría de que lo hiciera. Y entonces ella vería a Peter. Eso no podía suceder, por lo que Tony tuvo que ser responsable y comenzar a limpiar su lista de tareas pendientes. 

Lo llevó hasta una pequeña estantería en la sala de grabación y sacó un libro grande hacia la parte superior. Dejándolo caer a los pies de Peter, dijo: 

—Diviértete mientras el Sr. Stark trabaja, ¿de acuerdo? Mira algunas fotos bonitas . 

Peter se rió mientras tiraba del libro sobre su regazo, finalmente se sentó. Golpeó la tapa con un chillido. Era una foto de Tony, la que había tomado específicamente para esta biografía. 

 

—Oye, ¿qué te hizo ese demonio guapo? 

—¡’Ony! — gritó Peter mientras apuñalaba la tapa dura con su dedo índice. 

Tony se inclinó para levantar a Peter. Acunó a Peter en sus brazos mientras Peter sostenía el libro. 

—Si ese soy yo. Hay un montón de fotos para ver allí. Diviértete con eso hasta que termine. Luego almorzaremos y pondré Star Wars. 

Peter ya estaba mirando la primera página y ni siquiera se inmuto ante la mención de su película favorita. Pero lo mantuvo ocupado así que no se retorcía en los brazos de Tony mientras lo llevaba al taller. 

Tony no estaba seguro de si en realidad estaba leyendo las palabras en la página, pero definitivamente estaba atrayendo su atención, así que Tony lo dejó ser. 

Trabajó en una de las pilas de papeles que Pepper le había dejado. Estaba agradecido por el silencio y después de un rato de firmar su nombre en un papel tras otro, casi olvidó que Peter estaba sentado en la habitación con él. 

—¿Está leyendo tu biografía?—La voz incrédula de Happy vino desde la puerta de su laboratorio. 

Tony se volvió para mirar a Happy y luego se volvió hacia Peter en el sofá al otro lado de la habitación. Todavía estaba mirando fijamente el libro. Continuó mirando a Peter mientras respondía: 

—Realmente no lo sé. Creo que solo está mirando las páginas. A menos que los niños de dos años puedan leer a esa edad. 

Happy entró con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. 

—No lo sé. La mayoría de los niños de dos años no pueden, pero Peter no es la mayoría de los niños de dos años. El pequeño mocoso es inteligente y realmente no creo que merezca saber todo sobre tu vida. 

—Jaja, solo estás celoso de no tener tu propio libro—Tony levantó una ceja con una sonrisa. 

—Pero, al menos tengo mi propio capítulo. 

—Bueno, tuve que darle lo mejor a mi Jefe de Seguridad—Tony sonrió cuando vio que Happy fruncía el ceño. 

—Creo que es hora de que ustedes dos suban y coman. Son casi las 6 y el niño está mordiendo un destornillador.— Happy levantó las cejas Tony se giró en su silla y, efectivamente, Peter tenía el mango de un destornillador en la boca. Lo mordisqueó mientras seguía mirando el libro. 

Saltando de la silla, Tony corrió hacia él y lo sacó de su agarre. 

—Peter, ¿sabes lo sucio que es eso? ¿Y qué peligroso? 

Peter finalmente apartó la vista de su lectura para mirar a Tony con sus grandes ojos. 

—¿Tienes hambre?—Preguntó con una voz más suave. Peter asintió con la cabeza de inmediato. Tony puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Se supone que debes decirme cuando tengas hambre, niño. Yo como dos veces a la semana, así que tienes que recordármelo. 

—¿gofish? 

—No, necesitas comida de verdad.— Él sacudió la cabeza haciendo un gesto para que lo siguiera.—Vamos. 

—¡’ony, po’ favo’!— Tenía un brazo envuelto alrededor del libro y el otro levantado hacia Tony con dedos suplicantes. 

—¿Tienes las piernas rotas?—Tony enarcó una ceja y Peter las miró fijamente. Miró de nuevo a Tony y negó con la cabeza, sus rizos marrones rebotaban.—Entonces camina. 

Tony comenzó a caminar, esperando escuchar el suave acolchado de sus pies en el suelo. Pero en lugar de eso, escuchó, 

—¡’appy, po’ favo’! 

Tony se volvió hacia Happy y le dirigió una mirada, pero ya estaba tomando a Peter en sus brazos. 

—No puedes contradecirme delante del niño. 

—Vamos, dijo por favor. — Happy sonrió con cariño a Peter mientras comenzaba a masticar la corbata de Happy. 

—Creí que habías dicho que cada vez que abría la boca te recordaba por qué nunca tuviste hijos.—dijo Tony en un tono plano con las cejas levantadas. 

—Ese es Peter grande. Si le haces saber que te importa, se engancha y nunca se calla—Hizo una pausa por un momento antes de continuar.—Así que, mejor que esperes que no recuerde todo esto o estás jodido. 

Tony frunció el ceño. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

—Por favor.—dijo Happy desdeñosamente.—Este chico ha pensado en ti como un padre desde que empezaste a ser su mentor y ahora todo se está haciendo realidad. Murmuró entre dientes y casi pensó: —Creo que en realidad te llamó papá una vez, se le escapó y pensó que no lo oiría … 

Tony evitó los ojos de Happy y resopló. 

—No sé de qué estás hablando. 

Happy puso los ojos en blanco mientras se quitaba la corbata de la boca de Peter. 

—Si, vale. Mírame a los ojos y di eso; Tal vez esta vez te crea. 

—Estoy haciendo lo que cualquiera haría en esta situación. No podía dejar que el niño vagara por su cuenta. 

Tony resopló porque ¿qué clase de hombre creía que era? 

—Pero no tenías que ir a los extremos que hiciste. Dale todas esas cosas y asegúrate de que tenga sus bocadillos favoritos.—Happy le sonrió suavemente.—Tiene suerte de tenerte ... y por lo que vale, espero que recuerde todo esto. 

Tony miró a Peter y en el momento en que vio esos grandes ojos marrones que lo miraban fijamente, sintió que sus labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa cariñosa. La boca de Peter se abrió en una amplia sonrisa. 

La parte egoísta de él quería que Peter también lo recordara. Pero, Peter no necesitaba a Tony como cualquier tipo de figura paterna. Se merecía algo mejor. 

Una vez que Peter volviera a crecer, todo volvería a la normalidad. Como si nada hubiera pasado. 

Horas después de la cena, Peter todavía se negó a dejar el libro. Llegó al punto en que Tony estaba viendo la televisión solo porque el niño pequeño acurrucado en su costado estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo su biografía. 

Ni siquiera era tan interesante. Era cada detalle aburrido de su vida que algunas personas sintieron la necesidad de saber. En el momento en que se publicó, Tony se sintió honrado de tener algunos seguidores, personas que estudiaban su biografía como si fuera la Biblia. Pero ahora, después de que había crecido y madurado, todo se sentía tan trivial. 

Pero Peter estaba cautivado por el libro. No podía dejarlo ni para comer ni para cambiarle el pañal. Tony debatió con si mismo sobre ocultarlo mientras dormía, pero no quería lidiar con esa rabieta. 

Y también estaba el problema de que Peter parecía estar listo para llevar el libro a la cama con él. Estaba encorvado en su corralito mirando las páginas que arrugaba con lo rapido que les daba vuelta. 

Y eso era un verdadero testimonio de lo distraído que estaba Peter. Ni siquiera discutió el entrar al corralito como lo hizo la noche anterior. No le gustaba dormir solo en la cuna; Le gustaba dormir en la cama grande con Tony. 

Tony se inclinó sobre la pared del parque y anunció: 

—Es hora de ir a la cama. El libro se cierra y la luz se apaga. 

—¡’ony! ¡Necesi’o lee’! 

—No — dijo Tony sacudiendo la cabeza. —Necesitas dormir. Puedes leer mañana. 

Tomó el libro sin mirar la cara de Peter; No quería ver los ojos de cachorrito. 

Una vez que recogió el libro y lo metió bajo su brazo, guió a Peter para que se tumbara. Le frotó la espalda con dulzura, con la esperanza de arrullarlo hasta dormirlo. 

—¿Dormi’ con ‘ony? —Preguntó esperanzado mientras sus ojos parpadeaban cansados. 

—Puedes ser un niño grande y dormir solo. — Tony sonrió y se sintió agradecido cuando Peter no discutió. En cambio, cerró los ojos y pareció quedarse dormido casi de inmediato. 

Esa debería haber sido su primera pista. Cuando Peter no había discutido ni un poco sobre poder dormir con Tony después de gritar sobre la misma cosa unas horas antes. 

Pero no se dió cuenta hasta horas más tarde, cuando se despertó antes de la mañana. No estaba seguro de qué hora era, pero sabía que aún era de noche porque el reloj interno de su cuerpo estaba gritando: "¡Vete a la mierda a dormir!" 

Todo lo que le importaba era el sollozo rompiendo el silencio de la habitación. Tony entrecerró los ojos en la habitación oscura ... bueno, oscuro excepto por los pies de su cama. Vio una luz brillar y venía de la cuna de Peter. 

Tony frunció el ceño preguntándose por qué Peter se había levantado molesto. Por lo general, solo se habría metido en la cama con él. Mientras se arrastraba hasta el fondo de la cama, Tony miró por encima del corral y vio a Peter leyendo su maldita biografía de nuevo. La luz brillaba de la linterna en un teléfono celular. 

Tony quería hacerle saber que no le gustaba que hicera cosas a escondidas, pero Peter estaba llorando y eso era lo más importante. 

—Niño, ¿qué pasa? 

La cabeza de Peter se disparó y se puso de pie tan rápido con una mano aún en el libro, que casi lo hace caer. Pero Tony lo estaba agarrando y tirando de él. 

—¡Pob’e 'ony! —Dijo entre pequeños sollozos. 

 

—¿Por qué, pobre de mí? —Una vez que Peter estuvo en sus brazos, regresó a la cabecera de la cama y acunó a Peter en sus brazos. 

—¡tu mami y tu papá y luego Ja’vis! ¡Y Obie casi ‘e ma’a! —Peter le dio un fuerte abrazo en el pecho. —Tu vida tan triste. 

Los ojos de Tony se ensancharon. Nunca debió haberle dado ese libro a Peter. Por supuesto, él podía leerlo todo. 

—Pete, no, no tuve una vida triste. Claro que hubo algunas partes tristes, pero todo lo que sucedió en mi vida me llevó aquí. Todo me llevó a conocerte. 

Peter sollozó pero no dijo una palabra. 

—Todos tenemos momentos tristes, pero es por eso que tenemos familiares y amigos que nos hacen sonreír, ¿verdad? —Peter permaneció en silencio, por lo que Tony le hizo cosquillas en los costados para que se riera. —¿Verdad? 

Sus lágrimas se secaron cuando Tony continuó haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad. 

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —Jadeó con una sonrisa. 

Tony paró cuando Peter comenzó a tener problemas para respirar aire. Levantó la manta y se acurruco debajo con Peter aún cerca de su pecho. Lo colocó a su lado y Peter se acurrucó en su costado. 

—Estoy bien —le aseguró después de unos minutos. —He tenido una vida muy feliz. Tuve a Jarvis durante años y a Pepper y al equipo ... —hizo una pausa pensando en los Vengadores, personas que alguna vez pensó eran más que familia. Tal vez todavía lo hacía—Y Happy y mis bots, y ahora te tengo a ti. — Tocó la punta de la nariz de Peter. 

Peter sonrió cálidamente a Tony brevemente antes de meter la cara en su costado. Tony le frotó la espalda y sintió como su cálido aliento se acompasaba. 

—Así que puedes leer, ¿eh? ¿Aún tienes tu intelecto? — Tony pasaba los dedos distraídamente por el cabello de Peter. Sintió a Peter asentir con la cabeza. —No sabía si podrías ... mi biografía obviamente no fue la elección correcta. 

 

—Soy muy lis’o,' ony. Como ‘ú. — Él levantó la cabeza. —¡Gra'ua la universi’ad ‘an rápido! 

Tony se echó a reír. 

—Sí, pero tú también podrías. Eres lo suficientemente inteligente. 

—No como ‘ú. — Peter dejó caer su cabeza otra vez y se acurrucó cerca de Tony. 

 

 

Tony deseaba que Peter fuera mucho mejor que el de tantas maneras diferentes. ¿Qué le llevaría entender? 

—Buen chico, duerme un poco. No leerás mi libro más. Ya has tenido suficientes lágrimas. 

—Buenas noches, ‘ony — murmuró Peter mientras se llevaba un pulgar a la boca para chupar 

—Buenas noches, Peter —susurró antes de dejar que sus ojos se cerraran. 

\-- 

Esa mañana, Tony miró a Peter cuidadosamente. Los últimos tres días, había pensado en Peter como un niño de dos años, pero ahora estaba empezando a entender que él era un niño de 15 años atrapado en un cuerpo de 2 años. Todavía era un genio y tenía sus recuerdos, pero no podía evitar rendirse a su edad física. 

Tony se preguntó cómo funcionaba eso. ¿Sabía Peter que estaba atrapado? ¿O estba su conciencia bloqueada? ¿Tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando? 

 

—Peter — dijo, sólo para ver. Peter levantó la vista de la bandeja de su silla alta y sonrió. 

Obviamente sabía quién era y sabía quién era Tony. ¿Pero no estaría mucho más molesto si actuara como un bebé involuntariamente? Porque si tuviera todos sus recuerdos y la capacidad de un adolescente, no estaría tan feliz y sonriente todo ese tiempo. 

—¿Qué? — preguntó Peter, recordándole a Tony que había dicho su nombre hace unos segundos, pero no dijo una palabra. 

—Después de tu comida, iremos por tu vacuna y quiero jugar algunos juegos divertidos contigo, ¿de acuerdo? — preguntó Tony, ideando un gran plan para probar lo que Peter sabía. 

—¡Libro! ¡Necesi’o ‘ermina’ mi libro! — Gritó Peter, apartándose de su bandeja de peces de colores. 

—No necesitas terminar esa cosa, Peter. Es aburrido y ya sabes el final. — Tony odiaba saber que Peter incluso había leído sobre Afganistán. No es de extrañar que el niño lo despertara llorando. No debería tener que saber todo por lo que Tony pasó. 

—¡Libro! 

—No más libro. — Tony negó con la cabeza. 

—¡'Ony! 

—No más libro — Tony repitió levantando las cejas. 

Y como Peter era un niño tan bueno, no discutió la decisión. Se encogió de hombros mientras mordisqueaba su comida hasta que la bandeja estaba limpia. Tony lo levantó y dijo: 

—Vamos a vacunarte y luego nos divertiremos un poco. 

—Muchas vacuna´ ¿Po’ qué? — Envolvió una mano alrededor de su brazo con un pequeño puchero. 

Tony se sintió mal. Odiaba tener que darle a Peter sus vacunas y escuchar sus pequeños sollozos cada mañana. Sólo 11 días más después de hoy. Pronto terminaría y Peter volvería a ser grande. 

—Lo sé, amigo. Lamento mucho tener que lastimarte todos los días. Es solo para ayudarte. 

—¿Casi ‘abamos? —Tony vaciló. 

—Casi acabamos, sí. Puedes ser un chico valiente un poco más, ¿verdad? ¿Por mi? 

Peter asintió de inmediato.: —Sí, po’ ‘i, 'ony. 

Tony sonrió y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, presionó sus labios contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Peter. Se sorprendió con el beso. Esperaba que tal vez Peter no lo notara, pero entonces Peter lo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. 

—Peter, lo siento, no sé por qué yo... 

Peter se inclinó más cerca y besó la mejilla de Tony. Sus mejillas ardían de rojo con un rubor. Volvió la cabeza y se miró las manos donde estaba agarrando la camisa de Tony con fuerza. 

Tony sonrió suavemente. Las palabras de Happy resonaron en su cabeza. Peter no había tenido una figura paterna en su vida desde el tío Ben. Ahora, él era pequeño y vulnerable. Tony podría estar ahí para él y darle lo que faltaba. Y Tony también obtendría un poco de lo que se estaba perdiendo. 

\-- 

Tony llevó a Peter a su laboratorio donde podía sentarlo cómodamente y darle su vacuna. Peter no sollozó después de esta; hizo una breve mueca de dolor antes de mirar a Tony. 

—So’ valien’e, ¿ves? —Tony no pudo evitar sonreír. 

—Muy valiente. 

—¿Diversión ahora? —Preguntó Peter, saltando en su asiento. 

—Por supuesto, vamos a pasar un buen rato arriba. Solo tomaré algunas cosas. — Tony se volvió y agarró la tablet de la mesa con una mano y recogió a Peter con la otra. 

Cuando Tony regresó al piso de arriba, Peter comenzó a balbucear de forma ininteligible en su oído. Era una de esas ocasiones en las que probablemente estaba contando una historia importante, pero estaba hablando demasiado rápido, por lo que ninguna de las palabras tenía sentido. Era mejor simplemente seguirle la corriente y asentir con la cabeza en los momentos adecuados. 

Una vez que estuvieron arriba, dejó a Peter en el sofá mientras el niño seguía hablando. Tony deseó saber lo que lo tenía tan interesado que apenas se detuvo para siquiera respirar. Le entregó la tablet después de encenderla y seleccionar el programa correcto. 

La historia de Peter se detuvo y dijo algo más, mirando directamente a Tony. Tony frunció el ceño y dijo: —Dilo otra vez, Peter, lentamente. 

—¿Qué vamo’ hacer? 

—Quiero verte usar ese cerebro tuyo. —Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la pantalla donde había un problema de matemáticas esperando ser resuelto. 

Peter frunció el ceño. 

—¿’area? 

Tony tenía que asegurarse de no decir nada que desalentara a Peter. 

—No, es un juego. Cuantas más preguntas hagas bien, más difíciles serán. Quiero ver qué tan lejos vas ... muéstrame lo inteligente que eres . 

Peter asintió y se volvió hacia su tablet con una mirada determinada. Comenzó a hacer clic y Tony miró por encima del hombro mientras Peter respondía todas las preguntas correctamente. Pasó por la suma, resta, multiplicación y división. Comenzó a disminuir la velocidad cuando llegó a las preguntas de trigonometría. Pero, con un poco de trabajo extra, pudo responder a la mayoría de las preguntas correctamente. 

Tony observó con asombro mientras continuaba hasta que terminó todas las preguntas casi una hora después. Miró a Tony con una mirada vacilante. 

—¿Hago bien,' ony?. —Tony enarcó las cejas. 

—¿Bien? Lo hiciste de maravilla, Peter. —Se sentó junto a él. — Eres tan inteligente, ¿lo sabes? 

 

Peter sonrió, tímido. 

—G’acias, 'ony. —miró la tablet con una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Hago más? 

—¿Quieres hacer más? —Peter dudó antes de responder: 

—No..., puedo si qui’es. 

Tony puso a Peter en su regazo y lo hizo subir y bajar ligeramente. 

—No, Pete, creo que has terminado por hoy. ¿Qué tal si te vas a dormir la siesta y podemos divertirnos un poco cuando despiertes? 

—Me gusta la ... ce...ncia. —tropezó mientras intentaba decir la palabra. —’imica y fisica y bigologia. Puedo juga’ esos juegos. — Comenzó a agarrar la tablet mientras Tony la guardaba. 

Tony se rió de su incapacidad para decir sus materias favoritas. 

—No más trabajo, niño, a menos que realmente quieras hacer eso. Pero estaba pensando en divertirnos realmente. 

—No ‘engo sueño. —Peter se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Tony y comenzó a subir por su pecho. Tony se echó a reír mientras le frotaba la espalda. 

—¿De verdad? Esta suele serla hora en que te duermes — dijo Tony, mirando su reloj. —¿Te saltarás la siesta de hoy? 

 

—No siesta— murmuró Peter obstinadamente. Tony se echó a reír; era uno de esos momentos en que Peter estaba canalizando más de su yo adolescente. 

Tony iba a pasarlo muy bien haciéndole la vida difícil. 

—¿No? Entonces, ¿cómo llamas a esa hora del día cuando el sol todavía está alto pero tu cabeza está profundamente dormida en una almohada? 

Peter no le contestó y en cambio hundió la cabeza en su hombro. Tony se echó a reír, frotándole la espalda. No dijo una palabra, esperando que Peter se quedara dormido. 

Peter fijó la posición de su cabeza para sentirse más cómodo y Tony pensó que se estaba preparando para quedarse dormido. Pero, casi 10 minutos después, Tony se asomó para ver si Peter ya se había quedado dormido y vio que grandes ojos marrones lo miraban. 

—Hola — dijo Tony divertido. 

Peter sonrió alrededor del pulgar en su boca. —Hola. 

—¿Vas a dormir? —Tony preguntó pasándole una mano por el pelo. Peter se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Tony suspiró. —Oh, sí, lo harás. Vamos, yo también dormiré. 

Cerró los ojos y esperó 60 segundos antes de abrir un ojo. 

Vió a Peter mirándole fijamente con una amplia sonrisa. 

—Hola — dijo de nuevo. 

—Hola, Peter. —Tony puso los ojos en blanco.—Vamos, cierra los ojos. 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, lo que le obligó a dormir. Abrió los ojos una vez más con una risita y dijo: 

—¡Boo! 

Tony no pudo evitar la risa que dejó escapar. 

—Que maduro, ahora cierra esos ojos y duerme la siesta. 

Peter buscó debatirlo durante unos segundos y Tony se preguntó si finalmente iba a hacerle pasar un mal momento, pero en cambio, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tony. Tony hizo una mueca cuando su cabeza golpeó contra su clavícula. 

Unos largos minutos más tarde, Peter susurró: —No p’edo do’mi’ ‘ony. 

Tony suspiró, comenzó a frotarle la espalda con dulzura. Recordó que cuando tenía problemas para dormir, su madre solía cantar hasta que se quedaba dormido. 

Miró alrededor de la habitación para asegurarse de que Happy no estuviera aquí antes de que empezara a cantar suavemente: —Bebé de mi corazón, deja ya de llorar.... 

Peter levantó la cabeza para mirar a Tony; estaba tan sorprendido como él porque estaba cantando. Tony volvio a acomodar su cabeza en su hombro. 

—Junto a ti yo voy a estar, no has de llorar, no temas más... — continuó cantando hasta que sintió que Peter comenzó a relajarse en sus brazos. Justo cuando la canción terminaba, Peter estaba roncando suavemente en los brazos de Tony. 

 

Tony suspiró aliviado. No quería ver a un Peter irritable porque no habia descansado . Y necesitaba un momento tranquilo para llamar a May con su modificador de voz sin que Peter se emocionara e hiciera ruido. 

Descansaría sus ojos por unos minutos solo para asegurarse de que Peter estuviera realmente dormido antes de ponerlo en el sofá y levantarse. 

Desde que Peter había retrocedido en edad, Tony no había tenido paz y tranquilidad a menos que Peter estuviera durmiendo. Y era raro que Tony pudiera descansar al mismo tiempo. Se merecía un breve descanso ... 

 

 

Tony se despertó más tarde con la televisión; explosiones y voces de dibujos animados saliendo por las bocinas. Parpadeó, abrió los ojos y los entrecerró mirando hacia la pantalla hasta que sus ojos pudieron ajustarse. Vio una caricatura familiar reproduciendose que obviamente era Star Wars, si podía adivinar por cualquiera de los sables de luz que estaban girando alrededor. 

Probablemente, Peter le había pedido a FRIDAY que encendiera la televisión. 

Hablando de Peter, Tony miró hacia donde sentía un peso sentado sobre sus muslos. Allí, Peter sonreía mientras masticaba un pedazo de comida. Tony sonrió hasta que vió de dónde sacaba esa comida. Vio cómo Peter bajaba la mano del pañal y sacaba un Cheerio. 

—¡Peter! — Tony gritó haciendo que Peter saltara y dejara caer al Cheerio en la pierna de Tony. Peter lo recogió de nuevo para comerlo, pero Tony se lo sacó de los dedos antes de que pudiera llegar a su boca. —Eso es asqueroso. 

Peter puso mala cara. 

—Hambre. —Tony suspiró. 

—Peter ... — No estaba seguro de por qué Peter nunca le decía cuándo tenía hambre. Siempre se quedaba allí sentado y dejaba que su estómago retumbara hasta que Tony trajera comida. 

Pensó que tal vez tenía algo que ver con Peter cuando era un adolescente. Después de la picadura de la araña comenzó a comer 3 veces más la cantidad de comida, probablemente nunca tenía suficiente porque era un niño demasiado bueno como para pedirle a May que comprará más. 

—No tienes que esconder tu comida para más tarde. Solo pidela. Por favor. 

Peter todavía no estaba seguro cuando le dijo a Tony de nuevo: 

—Hambre. 

—Entonces vamos a comer algo después de sacarte el pañal. No estamos guardando comida para el invierno. 

Tony se incorporó y tomó a Peter en sus brazos. Lo llevó al baño para cambiar su pañal únicamente para deshacerse de esos Cheerios ocultos. Le quitó los pantalones y algunos Cheerios se cayeron. Tony puso los ojos en blanco y miró la solapa de su pañal por encima de las pestañas que lo mantenían en su lugar. En el interior, Tony vio la colección de Cheerios rotos. Pero se detuvo antes de llegar realmente dentro de su pañal donde estaba empapado de orina. A pesar de que su comida se quedó fuera de la parte sucia del pañccal, todavía era repugnante. 

—No más guardar comida en el pañal¿De acuerdo? —Lo llevó a la cocina y lo puso de pie. Peter lo observó mientras comenzaba a vaciar un gabinete. 

—Voy a llenar esto con tus bocadillos. Así que ahora, si tienes hambre a lo largo del día y no quieres ir a buscarme o si estoy ocupado, puedes venir y conseguir algo de comida.c 

Peter sonrió y aplaudió. Le debío gustar esa idea. 

—Pondré los platos aquí para cuando quieras usaruno y los puedas llevar contigo, en el estante inferior de la nevera estarán los vasos entrenadores para que los puedas tomar — comenzó a guardar las cajas de bocadillos, cuando llegó al mostrador tomó una banana, la peló y se la ofreció a Peter: —Ten niño, una nana. 

Peter rió y dio un gran mordisco a la fruta. Con la boca llena, dijo: —¡Gacias ‘ony! 

Tony agitó sus rizos y sonrió suavemente. 

—No hay problema, Peter. No vuelvas a comer de tu pañales. En serio. — Se inclinó para recoger a Peter en sus brazos. 

—’kay,' ony. No más. Lo p’ome’o —dijo Peter a través de otro gran bocado, pequeños trozos de banana aterrizaron en la mejilla de Tony. 

—Asqueroso —dijo Tony, pero luego miró a Peter y su amplia sonrisa. Él puso los ojos en blanco con cariño. —Tienes suerte de que te quiera, niño. 

Peter rió a carcajadas y Tony cambió de opinión. Él era el afortunado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que Tony le canta a Peter es la misma que le da titulo al fic; "Baby of mine" de la película de Disney "Dumbo". La canción está preciosa y me hace llorar cada vez que la escucho. Dude si debía ponerla en inglés, pero al final decidí hacer mi propia interpretación de ella, si escuchan la versión en español no va a decir lo mismo. 
> 
> Aquí les dejo el link por sí quieren escucharla: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyuf0DrnqFw
> 
> Hasta otra!

**Author's Note:**

> Hasta otra :)


End file.
